El poder del amor
by Kari Yagami T.k Takaishi
Summary: Un incidente provoca que se conozcan. Su amistad se convertirá cada vez en un sentimiento más fuerte, pero algunas palabras en determinadas situaciones pueden provocar su separación. ¿De verdad conseguirán estar juntos?
1. Quien soy

**Gracias a aquellos que van a leer el fic, espero que os guste. Es el primero que escribo, además, soy nueva en este foro y todavía no lo entiendo totalmente. Me gustaría que me dieran sus críticas y si les gusta o no. Solo tengo el inicio, ya que no se si les gustara. **

**La historia se desarrolla en Universo Alterno y los personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

1-Quien soy

·Hikari Yagami.

Miro al frente. Allí estaba. Aquella masa azul a la cual todos los días me enfrentaba. Bajo mis pies, la arena. Adoraba el olor del mar y aquella era mi playa favorita. A mi lado mi mochila y mi tabla de surf. Comienza el momento favorito de mi día, surfear en una playa donde no hay nadie. Bueno, por ahora, para eso me levanto temprano, para ser exactos son las 6:30 de la mañana. Dos semanas después habría que regresar a la rutina: clases. Pero seguiría practicando surf.

Algunos dicen que soy extraña. Probablemente no soy como el resto de jóvenes y piensan que soy una aburrida. Pero es porque ellos no entienden mi pasión por el surf. Desde pequeña, con unos 6 años, comencé a practicarlo. Los jóvenes de 16 años salen todas las noches de fiesta y se despiertan tarde por haber estado hasta las tantas de la madrugada fuera de casa charlando, bailando y bebiendo por algún lugar de la ciudad. Yo, en algunas ocasiones también lo hago, pero no es muy habitual en mi persona. Me definen como una persona tranquila y amable. Algunos dicen que el agua parece cambiarme y me convierto, en ella, más agresiva y competitiva. Mi objetivo este año sería participar en el campeonato nacional y si fuera posible ser la ganadora, pero era muy complicado y por delante me quedaba mucho entrenamiento.

Tengo que reconocer que mi entrenamiento es diferente al del resto de mis compañeros surfistas. El entrenador me toma más enserio que al resto y, por ello, se molesta mucho en mi entrenamiento y en que este en plena forma. A pesar de ello, mis compañeros no se molestan porque saben lo que quiero conseguir y saben que mi nivel es mayor que el de ellos, pero yo a veces me siento culpable de que ellos no tengan la misma atención. En realidad, hay otro chico, Ryo, que recibe la misma atención que yo por parte del entrenador. Para él, somos las próximas estrellas de surf.

Mis amigas me comprenden. Paso cierto tiempo con ellas, parece ser el suficiente, pero yo intento sacar el mayor tiempo posible. En verano es fácil sacar tiempo para estar junto a ellas, pero con el comienzo de las clases es bastante difícil, ya que ellas tienen también sus actividades. Yoley, dentro de mi grupo de amigas es la más inteligente y tras las clases dedica sus tiempo a la ciencia, en el laboratorio del instituto. Incluso, en verano, ha estado en ciertas clases. Extrovertida como ninguna, no se muerde la lengua antes de decir las cosas. Zoe practica el voleibol, es bastante buena. Suelo acudir a la mayoría de sus partidos. Además de ello, era amante de la moda. Ella, además, tiene parte de su tiempo ocupado por su novio, Takuya.

Primero, corro un rato por la playa durante unos 10 minutos. Después, comienzo los estiramientos. Y, finalmente, cojo mi tabla y corro hacia el agua, es en ese momento en el cual comienzo a disfrutar.

·Takeru Takaishi.

Me encanta el sonido del balón cuando bota. Todavía es temprano, pero me encanta jugar al baloncesto, sea en el momento que sea. Todo a mi alrededor tranquilo. Corro hacia la canasta, salto y encesto. Me encanta este deporte.

Seré nuevo en el instituto, aunque ya tengo bastantes amigos en este. Además, ya estoy en el equipo de baloncesto. Para poder asegurar mi entrada, me presente el curso anterior y me dijeron que me aceptarían. Según ellos soy bueno, muchos me lo dicen. El último campeonato escolar fue ganado por mi equipo y yo fui el máximo anotador. Espero que con este nuevo equipo consiga resultados similares. Mi objetivo, conseguir la victoria. Aunque cambie de instituto ya tengo asegurados amigos. Mis próximos compañeros de equipo son muy agradables y, poco a poco, me he hecho sus amigos: Takuya, Kouji, Kouchi,... Ellos serán mis próximos amigos, aunque intentaré no separarme de los actuales, pero como algunos me habían dicho: "Durante tu vida, cambiarás de amigos." Pero lo que tenía claro es que nunca dejaría atrás a los que lo fueron antes.

He entrenado muy duro para convertirme en el mejor. Desde pequeño he sido más alto que los demás y más rápido. Siempre me ha encantado coger un balón e intentar encestar, a veces consiguiéndolo y otras no. He pasado días enfadado sin una verdadera razón, o bueno, la estúpida razón de no anotar todos los balones en el aro.

No soy un chico fiestero, pero, claro, no renuncio a que de vez en cuando pueda acudir a una de ellas. La música alta, algo de bebida, pero sin pasarme, mis amigos,...

Me dirigí hacia el balón que votaba solo por la cancha de baloncesto, situada en mitad del parque. Volví a cogerlo y lo volví a lanzar. Son en los momentos en los que me encuentro junto a mis compañeros luchando por conseguir la victoria en un partido, cuando me siento lleno de vida y energía.

**Por favor dejen sus reviews :) Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, si es así continuaré con la historia.**


	2. Incidente

**2- Incidente.**

Después de surfear suelo sentarme en la arena, cojo mi mp4 y escucho algo de música. Gracias a ello me relajo. Tras estar una media hora escuchando música vuelvo a casa.

-¡Ey hermanita!¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Bien Tai.

-¿Solo bien? Estas más tiempo dentro del agua que fuera.-me sonríe con su sonrisa burlona a la cual contesto con una mirada seria.-Ha llamado Zoe hace una media hora, decía que la llamases en cuanto llegases a casa.

Asiento con la cabeza y cojo el teléfono. Mi hermano se concentraba otra vez en el programa de deportes que estaban emitiendo en la televisión. Entro en mi habitación, dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me tumbo en la cama.

-¡Kari!

-Buenos días Zoe.

-Esta noche ya tenemos planes y no me puedes decir que no.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál es el evento que merece mi presencia?

-Muy graciosa Hikari. Esta noche Mindy celebra una fiesta en su casa a la cual solo pueden acudir los deportistas del instituto. Y tú no puedes faltar.

-Entendido. ¿A qué hora es?

-A las 9 y media. ¿Podría pasarme por tu casa?

-¿Acaso alguna vez no has sido bien recibida? Ven cuando quieras, Zoe.

-Entendido. Luego iré. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Hasta luego!

Pasaron las horas y en menos de lo que esperaba Zoe había invadido mi casa. Finalmente se quedaría a dormir conmigo aquella noche. Un par de horas antes de la fiesta tenía a Zoe rebuscando en mi armario buscando algo que ponerme para la ocasión.

-Será una gran fiesta. Es una pena que no podamos invitar a Yoley. Le hubiese encantado ir.

-¿Ira Ken?

-Supongo que sí. Según me han contado hay un nuevo chico en el equipo de baloncesto y dicen que no esta nada mal.

-¿Ya vuelves a intentar encontrarme novio?-la miré seriamente, aunque, sinceramente, creo que ella no se dio cuenta-. Zoe sabes lo que quiero conseguir este año y no me gustaría enamorarme de alguien y sin darme cuenta ir dando de lado a los entrenamientos y todo el esfuerzo que invierto en ello.

Como respuesta solo obtuve una mirada cuyo significado no pude entender. Continuó rebuscando mientras que yo tan solo la observaba silenciosamente sentada sobre mi cama.

-Umm...Difícil elección- observaba cada uno de los pequeños detalles de mi ropa-. Definitivamente esta.

Saco una falda negra y recta que tan solo había utilizado en una única ocasión.

-Por cierto, todavía no me has dicho que te vas a poner.

-Ya lo verás- me respondía sonriendo pícaramente.

Conociéndola había salido esa misma mañana a buscar el conjunto o el vestido perfecto para impresionar a todos y, sobre todo, a Takuya.

- Me dijo Takuya que vendría a recogernos con unos compañeros del equipo.

Asentí mientras ella me mostraba silenciosamente una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras con tan solo una manga que combinaba perfectamente con la falda.

Elegida mi ropa comenzamos a prepararnos. Zoe me mostró su vestido. Era un vestido sencillo de color negro y con un poco de vuelo. Ella optó por ponerse sus zapatos con tacones, mientras que yo escogí una sandalias bajas. Zoe tenía bastante experiencia a la hora de andar con tacones, yo estaría mejor con calzado bajo. Una vez preparadas, la rubia tomó su cámara y comenzamos una sesión fotográfica. Reconocía que la fotografía también me encantaba y era uno de mis hobbies.

-Ya os han venido a recoger- interrumpió mi hermano abriendo la puerta de mi habitación-. Ya sabes hermanita, si ocurre algo me llamas. No bebas mucho y cuidado con los chicos, ¿entendido? Zoe cuidala.

Asentía mientras mi amiga sonreía. Siempre lo mismo antes de salir de fiesta. Nos despedimos de mi hermano y salimos a la calle donde Takuya nos recibía con una sonrisa. ¿Compañeros de equipo? Yo tan solo veía a una persona más y, precisamente, no eran compañeros de equipo. Al darse cuenta de que mirábamos a Ken, Takuya pronunció sus primeras palabras de la noche.

- Al final solo ha podido venir Ken- ambas sonreímos al chico-. El resto iba directo a la fiesta.

Aquello significaba que mi camino sería junto a Ken, ya que la pareja iría delante hablando sobre sus cosas. Hablábamos sobre trivialidades porque no eramos muy cercanos, en pocas ocasiones había tenido una charla con él. Pero, a un par de calles para la llegada a la casa de Mindy, realizó una pregunta que finalmente me convenció sobre mis pensamientos.

-¿No os han dejado invitar a Yoley?- me preguntó tímidamente bajando la mirada.

-Pues no, una pena- sonreí y le mire-. ¿Te gusta?

Me miró y no me volvió ha hablar, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y no me parecía buena la idea de sacarle de ellos.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- anunció Takuya mirándonos. La música se podía escuchar perfectamente fuera de la casa, o bueno, de la mansión. Miró a Zoe y entraron cogidos de la mano.

Me disponía a entrar cuando sentí que alguien agarraba mi brazo. Era Ken que estaba sonrojado y me miraba tímidamente. Nunca le había visto así y podría jurar que las palabras no le salían.

-Tu crees que si le preguntase ella aceptaría salir conmigo.- no pude contestar a aquello, únicamente le sonreí y me dirigí al interior. Si le había costado preguntarme aquello a mi, no me lo podía imaginar a la hora de decírselo a Yoley.

Ya en el interior pude identificar a varias de mis compañeras de surf. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a bailar. Como en casi todas las fiestas, había perdido a Zoe, pero al final siempre acabábamos encontrándonos sin necesidad de llamarnos al móvil. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo bailando. Como en todas las fiestas bebimos, pero, mientras que yo me bebía mi segunda copa, sin intención de beber más, algunos iban por la sexta o séptima.

-¡Mira! Aquel chico rubio es el nuevo jugador de baloncesto.

Seguí la mirada de mi amiga Karen y me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos azules bastante alto. Un par de chicas se encontraban hablando con él, mejor dicho, coqueteando. Unos metros a su izquierda reconocí a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo riéndose de él, ya que mostraba una expresión de incomodidad.

-Hay que reconocer que a cualquiera le gustaría tener un novio como él- otra chica, que había escuchado el comentario de Karen, mostró su opinión. Ni Karen ni yo contestamos, pero el comentario me permitió salir de mi ensimismamiento y me dirigía al baño acompañada de mi amiga.

Cuando salimos del baño la música había cambiado completamente. Ahora escuchábamos una música lenta y muchas parejas se encontraban bailando. Intentábamos regresar al grupo, pero era una tarea difícil moverse entre tantos jóvenes.

-¡Eh Kari!- al escuchar aquello me di la vuelta y me encontré con Ryo, que se acercaba tambaleándose debido a la bebida.

Le quedaban escasos pasos para llegar hasta mí, cuando chocó contra otro chico y la bebida de este fue a parar a mi camiseta.

-¡Chico! ¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciarla la ropa?- decía agresivamente Ryo al chico. Entonces me fijé en el otro muchacho. Era el nuevo jugador de baloncesto. Primero miró a Ryo y después posó su mirada en mí.

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo sonriendo.

-No debes disculparte no ha sido tu culpa.

-¿Cómo que no ha sido su culpa?- gritaba Ryo, aunque gracias a la música pocas personas podían escucharle-. No se como te atreves a ensuciarla, ahora mismo te voy a dar tu merecido

-Oye Ryo- le dije mientras me colocaba delante del rubio-. ¿Por qué no salimos fuera?

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, parecía que todavía podía orientarse para llegar a la puerta. Aquellos eran los efectos del alcohol. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar eso a mi?

-¿Estás bien?- escuché una voz a mi espalda.

- Claro-le contesté dándome la vuelta.

-Lo siento mucho- me decía mientras miraba mi camiseta-. Aunque no sea totalmente mi culpa, la bebida era mía.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que las chicas que antes estaban coqueteando con el rubio me miraban furiosamente.

-¿No vas a ir con él?

-Prefiero quedarme dentro- le sonreí y decidí volver junto a mis amigos-. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Tras escuchar esto regresé con mis amigos. Juraría haber escuchado de parte del chico un "ya nos veremos", pero como no sabía si había entendido bien decidí no darle ninguna importancia. La mancha la escondí poniéndome la chaqueta. Debía reconocer que el chico no estaba nada mal. Era guapo y parecía muy agradable. Después de unos minutos lo saqué de mi mente y volví con mi grupo. El resto de la noche fue totalmente baile, baile y más baile.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 5 de la madrugada comenzamos a abandonar el lugar. Como había dicho antes me volví a encontrar con Zoe.

-¿Sabes que Davis no te ha quitado el ojo de encima toda la noche?- la miré extrañada, en toda la noche no le había visto en ningún momento.

-No me he dado cuenta.

-¡Ah! Ryo te estaba buscando. Nos lo encontramos fuera de la casa y nos dijo que te estaba esperando.-añadió Takuya.

Ante aquello mi única contestación fue un suspiro.

-Creo que me tienes que contar un par de cosas- me dijo Zoe guiñándome un ojo.

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros reviews. Gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerlo. **


	3. Ella

**3-Ella.**

-Hikari es el momento de que me expliques lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Ante la mirada atenta de Zoe comencé a contarle lo ocurrido con Ryo. Tras finalizar el relato ella permaneció en silencio, para luego decirme sonriendo:

-Así que ya has conocido al nuevo- la miré seriamente-. Es broma. Así que Ryo y Davis son tus seguidores número 1. Seguro que se pelean por el puesto.

-Muy graciosa.

-Oye, ¿te vas a levantar temprano para ir a entrenar?

-Creo que no- dije mirando el reloj-. Si fuese así me tendría que levantar dentro de media hora y no puedo conmigo. Así que entrenaré por la tarde.

-Perfecto.

-Es mejor que nos durmamos ya- la rubia asintió-. Que descanses.

-Tú también.

Tras esto me quedo totalmente dormida, olvidando lo vivido esa noche.

Escucho el sonido de mi despertador, estiro el brazo y apago el horrible sonido. Lentamente abro mis ojos. Las siete y media de la mañana. Poco a poco me voy levantando, escojo mi ropa y me dirijo a la ducha. Hoy es mi primer día de clase en el nuevo instituto. Desayuno junto a mi madre que se iría en breves momentos al trabajo. Era reportera de uno de los periódicos de la ciudad. Fue un desayuno casi silencioso. Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso, en realidad, no se el por qué.

-Que tengas buen día, hijo.

-Gracias, mamá.- le sonrío y me vuelvo a concentrar en mi tazón con cereales.

Unos minutos después me encontraba camino a la escuela. Pensé que el camino lo haría solitario, pero me equivocaba. Me encontré con Takuya a mitad de camino, quien rogaba porque nos tocara en la misma clase. Él era un gran persona, y, aunque no conociese perfectamente al resto de mis compañeros, sabía que sería el chico con el que mejor me llevaría. Parecía ser sincero, buena persona, leal y muy simpático.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue revisar las listas y, finalmente, me tocó con él en clase.

-No llevas ni cinco minutos aquí y te han mirado más chicas que a mí en los cuatro años- me dijo sonriendo.

-No me he dado cuenta.

-Luego verás a las chicas de la fiesta, seguro que se lanzarán a por ti.

-No me lo recuerdes. No sabía como quitármelas de encima- dije recordando aquello.

Takuya se rió de mí. Me guiaba por los pasillos y me iba explicando cada uno de los detalles, incluyendo profesores que nos podían tocar. Al final entramos en una clase, supongo que aquellos que se encontraban allí serían mis nuevos compañeros.

-¡Takuya!- una chica rubia se lanzaba a saludarle.

Tras el abrazo, ambos me miraron y Takuya comenzó con la presentación.

-T.k ella es Zoe, mi novia.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo- me sentí muy observado por la chica. El día de la fiesta la había visto, pero no encontraron oportunidad para presentármela.

-Por lo que veo este año a Kari y a ti no os ha tocado juntas.

-Así es. Si te parece bien me voy a sentar con Celine.- seguí la mirada de la rubia y me encontré con una de las chicas de la fiesta.

-Creo que le haces un favor a T.k.

-Yo también lo creo.

Suspiré y ambos comenzaron a reírse de mí. Las risas cesaron con la llegada del profesor.

Me senté al lado de Takuya y nos dispusimos a escuchar. Él sería nuestro profesor de filosofía y nos explicó como sería el curso y que durante este nos quería ver sentados por orden alfabético, nada de sentarse con los amigos. Durante las seis clases del día los profesores se presentaban y nos contaban como sería el año.

En menos de lo que pensaba me encontraba en la cafetería. Era una gran sala llena de enormes mesas. Compré mi almuerzo y me senté junto a Takuya, Kouji, Koichi y Zoe. Esta se sentó junto a nosotros debido a que sus amigas no aparecían. Al poco llego Ken, que, a pesar de no pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto y formar parte del de fútbol, se unía a nuestro grupo en los momentos posibles.

A mitad del almuerzo llego una pelimorada que saludó a todos. Se sentó al lado de Zoe y comenzaron a hablar alegremente.

-Oye, ¿alguno ha visto a Kari?- preguntó la pelimorada.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, por lo visto parecía extraño que la chica no apareciese.

-Ahí la tienes.- miré a la chica que acababa de entrar. Era la chica de la fiesta, a la que sin querer le mancharon la ropa con mi bebida.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Yoley que le quitó el papel que llevaba en la mano.

-Firmando eso.

-¿Qué es?- decía interesada Zoe.

-Mi promesa de que representaré en todas las competiciones al instituto.

Creo que todos escuchábamos interesados aquello, aunque no diésemos prueba de ello, por lo menos en mi caso era así.

Ken parecía mirar bastante a la castaña y ella tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de la mirada del chico. Cuando lo hizo le sonrió y puso atención a otra cosa.

-Oye Kari. ¿No me dijiste antes que tenías entrenamiento?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Porque si no recuerdo mal por mi culpa esta mañana no te dio tiempo a llevar la tabla al club de surf y supongo que la necesitarás.

-¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado por completo.- todos la observamos en aquel momento. Le quitó de las manos el papel a Takuya y agregó un "hasta luego". Después caminó hacia la salida. Estaba seguro que desde el momento que estuviese fuera del recinto correría tanto como sus piernas le dejasen.

-Eso es empezar con buen pie- dijo Kouji.

-Sin duda. No ha tenido tiempo ni para almorzar.

La comida siguió un transcurso normal, pero la imagen de aquella chica no se me borraba. Cuando volví al mundo me encontraba en el gimnasio delante del entrenador.

-Este año tenemos que conseguir la victoria. El año pasado trabajamos muy duro, pero no conseguimos ganar. Por eso, este año entrenareis todos los días, exceptuando el día anterior al partido, que os dejaré descansar. ¡No quiero ver a nadie sentado! Por ser el primer día el entrenamiento no os costará mucho esfuerzo. Primero correréis un cuarto de hora, después haremos ejercicios por parejas y, por último, un partido- nos miraba seriamente, tenía esperanza en nosotros y sabía que teníamos la capacidad suficiente como para ganar.-. Comenzad a correr, ¡ya! Quiero que deis el 100% de vosotros.

En aquel momento pensé que aquella sería la rutina.

A la mañana siguiente no me desperté hasta que me encontré andando por la calle. Llegué a clase y estaba casi desierta. Solo estaban el profesor, dos chicas y un chico. Una de ellas se encontraba hablando con el profesor.

No soy un entrometido por lo que me senté en mi lugar. Además mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco. No me volvería a acostar pasada la medianoche los días de clase.

La chica se dio la vuelta y me quedé mirándola. Aquella chica era la de la fiesta, la tal Kari.

-Señor, ¿dónde me siento?- preguntó mirando al profesor.

-Takaishi- dijo fijándose en mi-, eres el último de la lista, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Señorita Yagami, siéntese junto a él.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta. Me miró y sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto. Pero, ¿dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?

-No te molesta que me siente a tú lado, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Por cierto, siento lo de la fiesta.

-No fue tu culpa, no te preocup..- no pudo terminar ya que Zoe había gritado su nombre. Toda la clase se dio la vuelta a ver lo ocurrido.

La rubia estaba abrazando a la castaña, o ahogándola.

-No me habías dicho que te iban a cambiar de clase.

-No me acordaba- dijo ella un poco avergonzada-. Ayer no tuve buen día y se me olvidó decírtelo.

El timbre sonó y ambas se sentaron en sus lugares. La clase de filosofía pasó bastante rápido. Presté atención, pero en algunos momentos mostraba atención a aquella chica, que parecía misteriosa.

-Por cierto- le dije en voz baja. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme-, me llamo Takeru Takaishi.

-Encantada. Hikari Yagami. Pero me puedes llamar Kari.- me contestaba sonriendo.

-Entonces, llamame T.k

Me sonrió y volvimos a poner atención a la clase.

**Dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias por leer la historia :)**


	4. ¿Ichijouji y yo?

**4- ¿Ichijouji y yo?**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el comienzo del curso. Ese fin de semana, el domingo, tendría mi primera competición de la temporada. Todavía era lunes, así que me quedaban unos días para prepararme totalmente. Quería ganar por tercera vez esa competición.

Las clases habían seguido un transcurso sin acontecimientos importantes. Ya habíamos tenido algún examen, pero los aprobé con buena nota.

En muchas clases me sentaba junto a T.k por el hecho de que los profesores nos querían sentados por orden alfabético. Era un chico agradable, pero no hablábamos mucho, en realidad, en contadas ocasiones. Cada uno nos centrábamos en nuestros asuntos.

Aquel lunes llegué al instituto junto a Zoe, y nos dirigimos a nuestras taquillas. Antes de llegar a ellas nos encontramos con el grupo de Takuya y nos paramos para que la rubia pudiera saludarlo. Yo tan solo estuve mirando. La pareja era bastante tímida y no se solían dar muchas muestras de cariño en público. Más tarde me di cuenta de que Ken me estaba mirando fijamente. Le sonreí y me concentré en otra cosa. Desde el día de la fiesta muchas veces me miraba de aquella manera, y todavía no había sido capaz de contarle a Yoley lo que sentía por ella. Entonces vi a la pelimorada pasar a mi lado, sin saludarnos.

-¡Yoley!- grité, pero la chica no me escuchó y siguió su camino.

Lo más seguro es que no nos había visto, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy despistada.

-Dentro de unos minutos te veo en clase.- se despidió el castaño.

-Hasta luego.

Zoe y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia las taquillas, cogimos nuestros libros y nos fuimos a nuestra clase, a recibir nuestras seis horas de estudio. Podía considerar que las clases se me pasaron rápidamente, y, que en menos de los que me esperaba, me encontraba sentada frente a la rubia en el comedor.

-Este fin de semana empiezan las competiciones de baloncesto y surf. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Sinceramente, si.

-No tienes porque preocuparte. Conseguirás volver a ganar y te llevarás otro trofeo a tu casa.

-Eso espero. ¿Cuando empieza la liga de voleibol?

-La próxima semana. Estoy segura de que este año ganaremos.

-Claro que sí, no lo dudes rubia.

Ambas reímos antes aquello. Ese "claro que si" era una ironía, ya que el curso anterior habían quedado en última posición, ganando tan solo un partido.

En aquel momento llegó Yoley, sentándose junto a Zoe, enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué tal el día? No te hemos visto en el recreo- era la rubia quien comenzaba la conversación.

-Bueno, podría ir mejor. He estado en la biblioteca buscando algunas cosas para un trabajo.

-¿Sobre que trata?- pregunté curiosa. Me interesaba siempre por lo que tuvieran que hacer mis amigos. Pero no recibí contestación.

-¿Yoley?¿Sobre que trata?- repitió Zoe.

-Sobre las células. Tengo que hacer una presentación.

-El domingo la competición es a las 11, ¿vendréis?

-Claro que si, no me lo perdería por nada.

-¿Y tú, Yoley?- pero como respuesta obtuve un silencio-. ¿Me estás ignorando?- acabe preguntándole.

Creo que fue en aquel momento cuando me miró por primera vez en todo el día. Parecía estar enfadada conmigo, pero no sabía el por qué.

-¡Bravo Yagami! Te has dado cuenta tú sola.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sabrás.

-No soy adivina. Además no te he hecho nada para que te enfades.

-Tú sabrás- volvió a repetir.

La miré seriamente y me levanté. Odiaba que la gente se portara así y que no dijera el motivo.

-Hasta luego Zoe- me despedí y me largué de allí.

Sin embargo, me choqué contra alguien antes de llegar a la salida.

-Lo siento.

-Querías vengarte y has hecho lo mismo que paso contigo- alcé la mirada y me encontré con un rubio sonriéndome.

-Lo siento mucho. No miraba por donde iba.

-No te preocupes, tan solo es agua- me decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mojada-. Dime, ¿por qué estas enfadada?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se te nota mucho. Si quieres puedes contármelo.

-No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas. Además me tengo que ir. Lo siento otra vez. Adiós T.k.

-Pues adiós. Te repito que no pasa nada.

Seguí andando pero T.k me llamó y me di la vuelta justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Sonríe, que enfadada no estás tan guapa.

Me sonrojé ante aquello, le sonreí y me fui. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la playa, aquel lugar que me relajaba de una manera especial.

-Has llegado muy pronto.- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Como tú- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a Ryo.

-Me llamó el entrenador. Quería verme antes para prepararme antes de la competición de domingo- me sonreía. Muchas decían que su sonrisa era atractiva, pero yo no creía eso-. Parece ser que este año estás mejor preparada que yo.

El entrenador llegó en aquel momento.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Kari?- me preguntaba mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Venía a entrenar antes de tiempo.

-Eso supone que ha ocurrido algo.- me dijo sonriendo. Durante años él había sido mi entrenador-. Pero como siempre, no me lo vas a contar.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí entrenarás con Ryo. Este año estás en mejor forma que él.

-O por lo menos eso decís todos.- dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Anda, iros a cambiar.

Una vez preparados comenzó el entrenamiento. El primer ejercicio era correr durante 40 minutos. Cuando acabábamos esto, sin descansar, teníamos que recorrer unos 100 metros en el menor tiempo posible, a toda velocidad. En tercer lugar 50 flexiones y el mismo número de abdominales. Finalmente, hicimos algún que otro ejercicio. Lewis, el entrenador, no hacía distinción entre los chicos y las chicas.

-Venga al agua. Hasta que venga el resto estaré pendiente de Ryo, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no.

-La comprensiva Kari- añadió Ryo en tono de burla.

Ambos nos dirigimos al agua y comenzamos a tomar las olas. Ryo salía a veces para que Lewis le corrigiese. Allí, en el agua, el tiempo se pasaba volando. Hacía muchos años que había comenzado a practicar aquel deporte y había mejorado mucho con el paso de los años.

El tiempo se me pasó rápidamente y pronto llegó el resto. Muchos lo hacían por afición, pocos competían. Salí del agua y salude a todos. Me senté en la arena para descansar y beber agua, apenas sentía cansancio. El resto del grupo comenzó el calentamiento, mientras que Ryo seguía en el agua, intentando perfeccionar los giros. La playa estaba casi desierta. Estábamos nosotros, una pareja con su perro y un par de bañistas. Con el comienzo del otoño pocos eran los valientes que se atrevían.

Tras descansar unos 10 minutos volví al agua. Me sentía tan bien, me hacía olvidar mis problemas, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho. Una hora después me encontraba recogiendo mi toalla, tras haberme cambiado de ropa y guardado mi tabla, cuando apareció la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté indiferente.

-Quiero que dejes de hacerte la tonta y que me digas la verdad.

-¿Sobre que?

-Lo sabes muy bien Yagami.

-Pues no, debe ser que ya olvido las cosas.

-Yo te lo recordaré. Ken Ichijouji.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué pasa entre vosotros?¿Por qué me has engañado durante este tiempo?

-¿Engañando? Estoy alucinando.

-Claro que si. ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo que?

-¿Desde cuándo sois novios?- preguntó aquello con ira.

-¿Ichijouji y yo? Estás loca.

-Claro, esas miradas y sonrisas no significan nada.

-Pues no.

-No soy una niña a la que se le pueda engañar con facilidad. Creía que eras una de mis mejores amigas y que me contabas todos, pero me has demostrado que eres una falsa.

-¿Falsa? Inoue, hay algo que no tolero, que me acusen sin ninguna razón, así que aquí acaba esta conversación. Espero que algún día te des cuenta de la verdad.

-No mereces la pena, Yagami- me miró con desprecio.

Me fui de aquel lugar más enfadada de lo que había llegado. ¿Qué yo estaba con Ken? Menuda estupidez. Si se notaba que la quería a ella.

En menos de lo que esperaba había llegado a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y saludé a mi hermano.

-Hola Tai.

-Hola pequeña- me miró seriamente, parecía que me analizaba-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Para mi hermano era como un libro abierto, sabía lo que yo sentía con tan solo una mirada.

Suspiré y le conté lo ocurrido con la pelimorada.

-Sinceramente, esa chica es tonta.

-¡Tai!- le regañe.

-¿Además de que estás enfadada con ella la vas a defender? Venga Kari, reconoce que tengo la razón.

Lo miré seriamente y me levanté para coger el teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con la rubia.

-Voy a llamar a Zoe.

-Entendido. Acabaré esto y yo haré hoy la cena.-me informó. Hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de los libros encima de la mesa. Estaba haciendo un trabajo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me las das?

-Porque vas a hacer la cena y porque has dejado tú trabajo para poder escucharme.

-Para eso están los hermanos.- me sonreía alegremente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Me encerré en mi habitación y llamé a Zoe. Le pedí disculpas por haberla dejado así en la cafetería. Le conté lo ocurrido tras mi entrenamiento y se sorprendió. Ninguna de las dos entendíamos su actitud. ¿Todo aquello por miradas y sonrisas? Si ni siquiera hablaba con él. Esperaba que aquello se acabase lo antes posible.

El día siguiente comenzó con normalidad. Una normalidad en la que no participó Yoley. En el recreo Zoe y yo nos encontrábamos hablando sobre el día anterior, ambas intentábamos entender lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelimorada.

-¡Ey, chicas!- la voz era de Takuya, junto al cual se encontraban Koichi, Kouji y T.k.-. ¿Habéis visto a Ken?

-No, ¿por qué?- preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Tengo que darle este cuaderno.

-Pues no sabemos donde está.

-¿Adónde se van esos dos?- le preguntó a T.k.

-Decían que iban a mirar en la biblioteca y de paso iban a buscar las listas de los partidos.

Takuya asintió y comenzó a hablar con Zoe. Eran inseparables y reconocía que eran una buenísima pareja. Cuando la rubia me dio la noticia de su noviazgo me alegré mucho por ella, porque se podía notar que ambos se amaban.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?- aquella pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, dando mi atención al rubio.

-En realidad estoy más enfadada, pero se disimular.

Ante aquella respuesta él me sonrió. Entonces los cuatro dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la pareja que se dirigía hacia nosotros: Ken Ichijouji y Yoley Inoue tomados de la mano. Llegaron hasta nosotros y ella bajó la mirada cuando se encontró con la mía. Sabía perfectamente que debería esperar unos días para que la chica me pidiese perdón por todo aquello que me había dicho el día anterior, ya que en aquellos momentos no era capaz de expresarlo.


	5. Competición

**He tardado bastante tiempo en escribir este capitulo por falta de inspiración. Pensaba actualizar antes, pero me ha sido imposible, lo siento. Por lo menos, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores y espero que les guste.**

**5-Competición.**

Un día, tan solo uno. Mañana sería mi primer partido de baloncesto de la temporada y estaba algo nervioso. Quería que sonase el toque de silbato con el que se iniciase el partido, quería felicitar a mis compañeros por la victoria, porque estaba seguro de que la conseguiríamos.

Era viernes. Sería día libre, sin entrenamiento, para que descansáramos y estuviéramos llenos de energía. Las clases pasaban lentamente, los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos, horas. Me encontraba escuchando al profesor de historia hablar sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. A mi lado estaba Kari. En aquella semana habíamos hablado algo más. Seguía sin conocer el sentido del enfado que tuvo unos días atrás, pero parecía haberse ido, o como me dijo ella, sabía disimular muy bien. Takuya me había hablado sobre ella. Decía que era una gran chica y que es una gran amiga. En realidad, me gustaría conocerla.

El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases me sacó de mis pensamientos. Junto a mis amigos me dirigí a la cafetería. Siempre la misma mesa, parecía reservada para nosotros, aunque no era así. Hablamos sobre el partido. El equipo al cual nos enfrentaríamos no era muy bueno, sería fácil vencer. Las bromas no faltaban nunca y nuestras risas se podía escuchar en toda la cafetería. El sonido de mi móvil hizo que parase de reír. Era un mensaje:

"Enano, te espero dentro de media hora a la salida del instituto."

-¿De quién es?- me preguntó Takuya cotilleando.

-De mi hermano Matt.

-Ken- un chico al que nunca había visto se acercó a la mesa-. Tenemos que ir al entrenamiento, lo han adelantado.

Ken cogió sus cosas y se despidió de nosotros, alejándose con el otro muchacho. Era alto y con unos músculos definidos, pero sin exageración. Era castaño y llevaba el pelo de punta, ojos marrones y una sonrisa que se asimilaba a la de un niño de ocho años. Parecía una buena persona.

-Daisuke Motomiya. Pero lo llaman Davis.- dijo Kouji que había notado que observaba aquel chico.

-Parece ser simpático.

-Puede llegar a ser muy pesado- me aclaró Koichi-. Por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer esta tarde?

-Yo estaré con mi hermano.

-He quedado con Zoe. Si queréis podéis venir.-dijo Takuya dirigiéndose a los dos gemelos.

-¿Vais a estar vosotros dos solos?

-Vendrán las amigas de Zoe, así que veniros.

-Vale, ya tenemos plan hermano.

Entonces apareció la rubia con la castaña a su lado.

-Dentro de media hora en la salida. ¿Vosotros venís?

-Si- dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

-¿Tú, T.k?

-No puedo.

-Su hermano viene a buscarle.- fue Takuya quien explicó mi negativa.

Zoe me miró y me sonrió.

-Por cierto Kari- era Koichi quien tomaba la palabra-. Ha estado aquí tu admirador más pesado y no nos ha preguntado por ti. ¿No se estará olvidando de ti?

-Ojala fuera así.

Todos nos reíamos ante aquello. Así que Davis estaba enamorado de ella.

-Me tengo que ir- dije mirando el reloj.-. Hasta mañana.

Salí de la cafetería hacia la salida donde mi hermano ya me estaba esperando. Todo el mundo decía que se parece mucho a mi. Rubio con ojos azules, pelo alborotado, aunque no tanto como el mío. En realidad somos muy distintos. Mi carácter es muy distinto al suyo.

-¡Hey hermanito!

-Hola Matt. ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

-Acaso no te puedo venir a ver.- decía mientras sonreía de tal manera que muchas chicas no se podían resistir.

-No es muy normal estas visitas en ti.

-No sabía que tenías esa opinión de mi. Da igual, he venido a buscarte para que pasemos un tiempo de hermanos, ¿o eres demasiado mayor para eso?

-Nunca me perdería una tarde contigo. Pero, ¿no tendrías que estar en la universidad?

-Tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones. ¿No te lo había dicho?

-Tal vez...¿hermano?- Matt se había quedado mirando fijamente algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Pasó a mi lado y se dirigió a una chica castaña, ni más ni menos que Hikari Yagami.

-¡Kari!-le llamó él, ¿se conocían?

-¡Matt!¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- parecía encantada de encontrarse con él.

-He venido a ver a mi hermano. Ven, te lo voy a presentar.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia mí. Él parecía muy contento de haberse encontrado con la chica y ella al verme a mi me sonreía.

-Kari, él es mi hermano, Takeru Takaishi.

-Ya nos conocemos Matt- él me miró extrañado-. Ella está en la misma clase que yo.

-No sabía que vosotros fuerais hermanos.

-¿Tai no te habló de él?

-Me dijo que tenías un hermano, pero no me acordaba ni del nombre, ni de la edad.

-Por cierto, recuérdale a Tai que hemos quedado mañana para ver el partido de este pequeñajo.-me indicaba a mí.

-¡Matt!- odiaba que me llamasen así.

-Me tengo que ir. Otro día hablamos.

-Me alegra haberte visto después de casi un año Kari. ¿Cuándo comienzas a competir?

-El domingo. Yo también me alegro, no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.

-Tú si.-ambos sonreían.

-Hasta luego chicos.

-Hasta luego Kari- ambos nos despedimos a la vez.

Matt la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. Nunca me imaginaba que se conociesen, por lo que quería despejar la duda.

-¿De qué os conocéis?

-Es la hermana de Tai, mi mejor amigo. Sabes quien es, el año pasado te lo presenté- él continuaba sonriendo.

-Si, ya me acuerdo. ¿Por qué sonríes así, Matt?

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes la misma sonrisa que el día que conociste a Mimi. ¿No estarás enamorado de Kari?

-No. Ella para mi es como una hermana. ¿Tú que piensas sobre ella?

-Es simpática y agradable.

-Y además preciosa y encantadora. Venga admítelo Takaishi.

Le contesté con una mirada seria, en realidad no me gustaba hablar ese tipo de cosas con mi hermano, para estos temas prefería a mis amigos. Por ello, decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Vas a a ir mañana solo al partido?

-No, iré con Tai. Hace mucho tiempo que no paso un rato con ese loco.- sonreía sin quitar la mirada de la carretera, parecía estar recordando tiempos pasados.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente. Tenía que reconocer que mi hermano y yo eramos grandes amigos y que nos llevábamos bien, podía confiar en él para cualquier cosas, fuese lo que fuese.

En menos de lo que esperaba me encontraba tumbado en mi cama, mirando el techo y pensando en el partido del día siguiente. El cansancio comenzaba a surtir efecto en mi y comencé a quedarme dormido, recordando las palabras de mi hermano: "preciosa y encantadora".

Aquella mañana fue eterna. Tan solo esperaba que fuesen las cinco de la tarde para ir al gimnasio, donde junto a mis compañeros esperaría el comienzo del partido, a las seis. Me pasé casi toda la mañana leyendo, mi hobby preferido. Matt no se encontraba en casa, había salido con su novia, Mimi. Vivíamos con nuestra madre, ya que mis padres estaban separados y mi padre se encontraba en Londres, donde hacía un año y medio lo habían trasladado por su trabajo. Desde entonces Matt vivía con nosotros.

Apenas me podía concentrar en la lectura, algo raro en mí, así que finalmente decidí dejar el libro a parte y comenzar a ver un rato la televisión. No había nada y pronto me aburrí de ella. Menos mal que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, casi era hora de que me fuese.

A las cinco estábamos todos en el gimnasio. No faltábamos ninguno. El entrenador nos dio un discurso y repasamos las tácticas que deberíamos utilizar. Nos cambiamos. El traje era blanco, exceptuando las letras que eran de color verde. En mi espalda lucía el número 5. Minutos más tardes nos encontrábamos calentando para el partido. Había mucha gente, entre la cual pude distinguir a mi hermano que hablaba con Tai, que tenía a su lado a Hikari. Al lado de esta se encontraba Zoe.

En la primera parte jugaríamos Takuya, Jake, el chico más alto del equipo, Koichi, Mark y yo. Me había adaptado bastante bien al equipo. En la primera parte ya ganábamos 21-12. Había encestado un triple y otras cuatro canastas.

En el segundo y tercer tiempo el entrenador decidió dejarme en el banquillo. Mark sufrió una falta y tuvo que salir del partido ya que se había llevado un gran golpe en la pierna derecha. En el cuarto tiempo volvía a salir, con muchas ganas de encestar. Cuando salí íbamos ganando 59-48. Ya teníamos ganado el partido, por lo que nos relajamos, disfrutamos y jugamos mejor que antes. Encesté otros dos triples y otras cinco canastas. Finalmente, el pitido final provocó que estallara la alegría entre nuestros jugadores y el público que nos apoyaba. Sonreíamos triunfales, nos merecíamos esa victoria.

Bromeamos en los vestuarios. Hacían ciento de tonterías mientras nos aseábamos un poco. Aunque cuando llegase a casa me ducharía. Me despedí de mis compañeros y salí de los vestuarios. Matt me esperaría en la puerta del gimnasio.

Eran las nueve y media y ya estaba oscuro, pero la calle era iluminada por las farolas. Allí, fuera del gimnasio se encontraba Matt, junto a Tai y Kari.

-Buen partido hermanito.- me felicitó mi hermano.

-Enhorabuena T.k. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Gracias Tai. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Me crucé con la mirada de la castaña que me sonreía, pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Y que tenéis pensado hacer?- pregunté.

-Ir a casa de este loco. Nos quedamos a dormir en su casa, ya he avisado a mamá.- me responde el rubio.

-No te preocupes T.k, estamos en familia- me había leído la mente el castaño.-. Venga vamos.

Durante el camino mi hermano y el mayor de los Yagami fueron haciendo bromas y tonterías. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. La castaña tenía fija la mirada y parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales no pude entender. Poco a poco me fui integrando en las tontería de los mayores, lo que hizo que el tiempo hasta la casa de los castaños se hiciese más corto.

-Estáis en vuestra casa- dijo Tai dejando las llaves sobre un mueble.

-Quiero la revancha.

-¿Quieres volver a perder? Vamos, Matt.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Jugar con la Xbox 360 a un juego de carreras.- fue Kari quien me respondió.

-Son como los niños pequeños.

-Ven. Te enseñaré donde dormirás.

La seguí. La casa era bastante amplia y tenía dos plantas. Nuestros hermanos se encontraban sentados en el sofá con los mandos en las manos y mirando fijamente la televisión, con un aire de rivalidad. Me fijé en una de las esquinas del salón había una vitrina con trofeos en su interior. Me acerqué curioso a ellos. Había más trofeos de fútbol que de surf. Había algunos que eran preciosos y se notaba que los tenían cuidados.

-Hemos ganado muchos, ¿verdad?- me dijo Tai sin despegar su atención de la pantalla.

-Si, sois una familia de deportistas. ¿Has ganados más trofeos que tu hermana?

-No. Faltan muchos de ella.

-Tengo más en mi habitación.- aclaró la joven.

-Y mañana ganará otro.- añadió Matt.

Le eché una última mirada. El último trofeo de fútbol era de hace dos años.

Me giré y continué el camino con la castaña. Subimos al segundo piso y me enseñó la habitación de invitados. Era bastante acogedora. Una cama, un pequeño sofá, una pequeña televisión y una estantería con algunos libros. Dejé mi mochila sobre el sofá.

-Supongo que te querrás duchar.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigió hacia otra habitación.

-Utiliza mi baño. El de Tai está hecho un desastre.

-Gracias.

-Espera, toma una toalla. El resto de cosas están ahí, utiliza lo que quieres.

Al rato salí y me encontré con la castaña. Estaba sentada sobre su cama buscando algo en una caja. Me fijé en un armario en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Estaba casi lleno de trofeos.

-Increíble, tienes un montón de trofeos, debes de ser muy buena.

-He ganado bastantes veces y entreno todos los días durante horas desde que soy pequeña.

-Ya veo. ¿Mañana compites?

-Si. Mañana tu hermano quiere arrastrarte a la playa para que veas la competición.

Sonreía ante aquello y antes de que pudiese contestar la voz de Tai llamándonos nos interrumpió. Bajamos y nos encontramos con dos pizzas encima de la mesa.

-Coge, T.k- me decía Tai.

-Que os aproveche chicos.

-Gracias Kari, ¿no quieres?

-Gracias Matt, pero prefiero no cenar pizza.

La castaña desapareció de nuestra vista y se metió en una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La cena fue entretenida. Pude darme cuenta de la gran persona que era Tai y las diferencias entre ambos hermanos.

Ella era reservada y tímida, mientras que el era muy alegre, bromista y no tenía ninguna vergüenza. Ambos eran deportistas, pero tendrían parecidos entre ellos, aunque todavía no me pudiese dar cuenta.

Cuando acabamos nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos mientras que veíamos la televisión. Me fijé en que eran grandes amigos, ojala yo tuviera una relación de amistad tan fuerte como la de aquellos dos. Comenzaron a pelearse con algunos cojines. Tai me lanzó uno, lo que provocó que yo también entrara en la pelea. La carcajadas llenaron aquella habitación. Matt paró, pero el castaño y yo seguimos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que mi hermano miraba algo, o bueno, a alguien.

-Nunca cambiaréis, sois como niños pequeños.- sonreía burlonamente.

-Que yo me acuerde hermanita, tú también participas en estas peleas. Así que no seas aguafiestas y ven a pasar un rato divertido con nosotros.

Matt le lanzó un cojín que cogió con habilidad y se lo volvió a lanzar.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a los tres.

-Te arrepentirás de no haber participado.- era Tai quien hablaba, parecía querer recordar peleas pasadas.-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches campeona.

-Buenas noches Kari.

Fui el último en despedirme de ella. Nos sentamos en el sofá y dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la película de la terror que emitían en la televisión. El silencio tan solo era interrumpido por comentarios dichos casi en susurros. Hacia la una y media sentí que mis párpados pesaban y decidí ir a dormir. Me despedí y me dirigí a la habitación que la castaña me había mostrado antes. Me tumbé en la cama y el sueño comenzó a dominarme.

Mi despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana, debía levantarme. Ya quedaba menos para el comienzo de la competición y, por ello, tenía que estar a las nueve en la playa, aunque la competición comenzase a las once.

Medio dormida bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Tomé cereales y un zumo de naranja. La casa estaba en total silencio, pero mi desayuno fue interrumpido por la aparición de una cabellera rubia.

-Kari, ¿qué haces despierta a las siete y media de la mañana?- era T.k quien preguntaba mirando su reloj. Tenía aspecto de haber dormido bien.

-Tengo que irme dentro de una hora. ¿Y tú que haces despierto?

-Necesito ir al baño y Tai me dijo que si necesitaba un baño por la noche debía bajar al de la planta de abajo, porque a los de arriba solo se puede acceder por vuestras habitaciones.

-Anda, entra en el baño- se notaba que lo necesitaba inmediatamente.

Continué desayunando y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, dejando de lado todo lo que me rodeaba. Por esto no me di cuenta de que el rubio ya había salido del baño y se había sentado enfrente de mi.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntaba mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Si. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- tan solo asentí con la cabeza-. Matt y Tai me han dicho que vas a ganar esta competición por tercera vez. No debería estar nerviosa, tienes asegurada la victoria.

-Lo se. He entrenado mucho para convertirme en una gran surfista, pero los nervios no los puedo remediar. Supongo que también me mantendrán más alerta.

Hubo un silencio. Ambos nos mirábamos, intentando saber que era lo que el otro pensaba. Yo, por lo menos, no conseguí lo que intentaba.

-Si necesitas algo o me quieres contar cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias T.k. Lo tendré en cuenta.- le respondí sonriendo. Cada vez que hablábamos me demostraba ser un gran chico-. Creo que deberías descansar otro rato, todavía es pronto.

Él asintió y se levantó de la silla. Antes de subir las escaleras se volteó y me miró sonriente.

-Me tendrás que contar porque el otro día estabas enfadada.

-Entendido señorito Takaishi, más tarde te lo contaré.- finalmente el volteó y volvió a la habitación de invitados.

Era un chico agradable y simpático, más de lo que pensaba. Sabía que podía confiar en él y acabaría contándole lo que sucedió con Yolei. ¿Yolei? Todavía no hemos hablado. Lo siento por nuestra amistad y, sobretodo, por Zoe, que divide su tiempo e intenta ser imparcial, aunque no siempre lo logre.

Pronto llegaron las ocho y media. Cogí mi mochila y mi tabla de surf y salí a la calle. Corría una fresca brisa y el cielo azul era invadido por unas pequeñas nubes. La ciudad estaba en calma por ser domingo. Pocas eran las personas que se encontraban paseando.

Había grandes olas, pero sin exageración. El tiempo era favorable a la competición. Mi entrenador ya se encontraba allí. Ryo se nos unió. Nos quería allí para darnos ánimos y mentalizarnos para la hora de tomar las olas. Algunos que otros jóvenes se encontraban también allí, parecía que hacían lo mismo que nosotros. Ryo hizo junto a mi algunos calentamientos. En menos de lo que esperaba comenzó a llegar gente a la playa, entre ellos mi hermano y los dos rubios.

-Suerte hermanita. A por todas.

-Queremos verte con un nuevo trofeo.

-Gracias chicos.

Eran los dos mayores lo que me habían dado ánimos. T.k se encontraba detrás de ellos y me miraba sonriendo.

-Kari tienes que ir ante los jueces para confirmar la participación.- era mi entrenador quien hablaba.

-Ahora voy.

-Sales en la tercera ronda. Hay alguna chica que no lo hace mal, pero a excepción de que te caigas probablemente ganes. Suerte.

Me dirigí hacia una mesa donde había tres jueces y varias chicas firmando. Hice lo mismo que ellas y miré la tabla donde estaban las rondas. Había cinco. Teníamos diez minutos para demostrar que era lo que sabíamos hacer. De cada ronda pasarían a la final dos chicas. Y ya se decidiría quien sería la ganadora.

Los jueces anunciaron el comienzo de la competición y llamaron a las primeras seis chicas. Una de ellas se callo lo que quería decir que difícilmente pasaría a la final. Mientras ellas demostraban lo que sabían fui a buscar mi tabla. Ryo estaba sentado junto a otro chico, que también competía. Cuando me vio acercarme se levantó. De repente me abrazó.

-Buena suerte, Kari- me decía en el oído mientras continuaba abrazándome-. Ellas no son tan buenas como tú, así que tienes la victoria asegurada.

Me dejó de abrazar, me sentía extraña. Cogí mi tabla y me alejé de allí. Cuando me había abrazado me había sentido rara.

En menos de lo que esperaba los jueces anunciaron la tercera ronda. Sonó la bocina que anunciaba el comienzo y todas nos dirigimos al agua. Diez minutos para demostrar lo que sabíamos. Todas estábamos preparadas para coger las olas. Comenzó entonces una exhibición. El nivel de las otras chicas era bajo, así que no demostré todo lo que podía hacer, lo dejaría para la final. El tiempo se me pasó volando y, de nuevo, la bocina nos anunció el final de la ronda. Salimos del agua y, como las chicas que habían competido antes, nos pusimos delante de los jueces quienes decían nuestras notas. Mi puntuación fue un ocho y medio por lo que pasaba a la final, junto a otra chica rubia que tenía de nota un siete.

El resto de chicas comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Algunas decepcionadas con si mismas, mientras que otras parecían contentas. Quedaban dos rondas más y la final, así que me senté en la arena.

-Puedo sentarme.

-Claro-me giré y me encontré con la chica rubia.

-Me llamo Naomi.

-Yo Kari.

-Eres muy buena. Ojala yo tuviera el mismo nivel que tú.

-Llevo muchos años entrenando todos los días durante horas. Es muy duro, incluso yo me sorprendo de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Entiendo.-ambas mirábamos a las chicas que competían en la cuarta ronda.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?-había notado un acento extraño en ella.

-No, soy de Inglaterra. Llevo aquí un año.

Le iba a contestar pero el sonido de mi móvil me lo impidió. Busqué apresuradamente en la mochila y me disculpé con Naomi. En la pantalla de mi móvil vi que era Sora quien me llamaba.

-¿Sora?

-¿Eres tu Kari?-su voz sonaba rara.

-¿Sora estás bien?- desde lo lejos mi hermano se había acercado.

-No se donde estoy, se que estoy en un parque.

-¿Has bebido?

-Pues claro que si, llevo toda la noche de fiesta.- solté un suspiro. Sora tan solo bebía cuando algo le había pasado. Entonces escuché el llanto de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué lloras?

En ese momento Tai me quitó el móvil de las manos. Y se alejó de donde estaba. Sora era su mejor amiga desde pequeños. Incluso Tai estaba enamorada de ella, pero no se lo había dicho por temor a perder la valiosa y duradera amistad.

-La final va a comenzar. Pedimos a las finalistas que se preparen.- era la voz de uno de los jueces quien avisaba de que la final comenzaría en breves.

Volví a coger mi tabla. En poco más de diez minutos aquello habría acabado. Lewis, mi entrenador, me volvió a desear suerte. Todas volvimos al agua. Una de las jóvenes se cayó varias veces, lo que la conduciría probablemente a la última posición. Yo me estaba luciendo, aunque todavía no daba mi 100%, aunque, sinceramente, contra aquellas chicas no lo necesitaba para poder vencerlas. Realicé bastantes aéreos y dominé las olas. En algún momento recordé el llanto de Sora a través del móvil, pero no permití que eso me descentrara. Antes de lo que esperaba la bocina había señalado el final y nos encontrábamos delante se los jueces. Mucha gente se había acercado para escuchar los nombres de los ganadores. Matt se puso a mi izquierda y T.k a mi derecha.

-En tercer lugar, Naomi Johnson- el juez le dio un pequeño trofeo a la rubia.-, con una puntuación de siete y medio.-aplaudimos a la joven, la cual era abrazada por varias chicas y chicos.

-En segundo lugar- habló el que parecía el más joven de los jueces-, con una puntuación de ocho, Yukino Ajibana.

Ocurrió lo mismo que antes. Aplausos y felicitaciones. La chica no parecía muy contenta y parecía quejarse ante su entrenador. Mientras tanto yo me iba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Y, en primer lugar-volvió a hablar el primer juez-, con una puntuación de nueve y medio, Hikari Yagami.

Me acerqué a recibir el trofeo. Los jueces me felicitaron y Naomi y la otra chica se acercaron. Ellas también me felicitaron, aunque me di cuenta de que Yukino lo hizo de forzada. Varios fotógrafos nos hicieron fotos juntas.

Cuando todo acabó los dos rubios se acercaron a mí.

-¡Felicidades campeona!- era Matt quien me felicitaba y me daba un abrazo-. El tercer trofeo de esta misma competición, no se como no te cansas.

-Gracias Matt. Uno más para mi colección.

-Me tengo que ir, he quedado con Mimi y no soporta que llegue tarde. Tai me dijo que sentía no poder ver el final y que te felicitase porque serías la ganadora. Hasta luego.- Matt se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

-¡Felicidades Kari!-era el rubio menor quien me felicitaba-. ¿Has visto cómo no tenías que estar nerviosa?

-Gracias por animarme esta mañana.

-De nada. Supongo que para eso estamos los amigos.- una sonrisa encantadora adornaba su cara-. Ven, te invito a tomar algo.

-Que caballeroso.

-Más de lo que piensas.

Ambos nos reíamos. Recogí mis cosas. Mi entrenador me felicitó, después volvió a mirar hacia el mar, donde ahora competía Ryo. Parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien, pero me di la vuelta y volví junto a T.k.

**Gracias por haber leído el capítulo. Me gustaría leer vuestros reviews. :)**


	6. Aviso y desconfianza

**Esta vez puedo actualizar antes. Espero poder subir un capítulo más antes de que comiencen las clases. Muchas gracias a aquellos que leen este fic.**

**6- Aviso y desconfianza.**

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de instituto. Era mediodía, lo que se notaba en los pasillos que estaban casi desiertos, ya que todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería.

-¡Oh no! Está lloviendo.- pensó Kari.

-Mañana es 12, es el cumpleaños de Keiko.-escuchó decir a unas chicas más pequeñas que pasaron a su lado.

-12 de noviembre...el 12 de diciembre será...

-¡Kari!¿Qué haces aquí?-fue la voz de T.k la que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nada en especial. ¿Tú?

-El profesor me ha dado tarea extra porque he llegado tarde. Pensaba que te habías dado cuenta de ello, ya que eres mi compañera. A veces eres muy despistada.

-No me digas. Claro que me he dado cuenta. Se está mejor en clase sin un tonto rubio al lado.-su mirada parecía retarle.

-Eres muy orgullosa Yagami.

-Es el defecto de los hermanos Yagami. Hay que conocerme para saber que soy igual de orgullosa que mi hermano.

-¿Has comido? Porque yo no y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Bueno, no dejare que Takeru Takaishi se muera de hambre. Por lo menos esta vez.

-Muy graciosa. Anda vamos.

Ambos fueron a la cafetería, compraron su comida y se sentaron con el resto.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó T.k curioso observando como Zoe y Takuya miraban la agenda de la primera.

-Estamos mirando las competiciones. El sábado de la próxima semana tendremos el segundo partido.- fue Takuya quien contesto.

-Uhm...Kari, el viernes es mi primer partido de volleyball, ¿vendrás?- me miraba con cara de súplica.

-Seguro que voy.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Por un día que no entrene no pasará nada.

-O dos -era Koichi quien había intervenido. Lo miré con cara extraña-. ¿Piensas surfear bajo la lluvia?

-Entrenaremos de otra manera.

-Mañana es 12-yo asentí ante la afirmación de Zoe-. Así que mañana solo quedará un mes para tu cumpleaños.

Para mi sorpresa y la del resto del grupo apareció Ken, pero esto no era lo extraño, sino que junto a él venía Yolei.

-¿Nos podemos sentar con vosotros?

Todos movimos la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Sentí que la mirada de Zoe y de T.k se posaban en mí, pero tan solo me concentré en mi comida. Dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón sentí que mi móvil vibraba. Lo saqué y miré el mensaje.

"_Espero que me recuerdes, soy Naomi Johnson, de la competición de surf. Necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes, quiero avisarte sobre algo. Mándame un mensaje diciéndome cuándo y dónde nos podemos ver. Espero no haberte molestado :)"_

-¿Avisarme sobre algo?¿Qué podría ser?-en mi mente solo rondaba aquello. Había atrapado mi curiosidad por lo que quedaría con ella ese mismo día.

"_¿Puedes está misma tarde en el Starbucks del centro comercial a las 6:30?"_

Cuándo acabé de escribir aquello y salí de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que me encontraba andando por los pasillos de instituto con Zoe, T.k y Takuya.

-¿Desde cuándo te llevas con esa chica?

-Solo hablé con ella el día de la competición. Dice que tiene que avisarme sobre algo importante.

/

Cuando llegué ella ya estaba allí. Miré mi reloj, parecía que había llegado puntual.

-Me alegro mucho de volverte a ver.

-Yo también, Naomi.

-Siento haberte avisado así, tan de repente, pero de verdad necesito decirte algo y quiero que lo tengas muy en cuenta.

El camarero se nos acercó. Pedí un frappuccino y Naomi un té de menta.

-¿Te acuerdas de Yukino Ajibana?¿La que quedó en segunda posición en la competición?- me miraba fijamente. Asentí en señal de respuesta-. Debes tener mucho cuidado con ella. No jugará limpio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Intentará eliminarte de la competición.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté asombrada. Siempre he sabido que hay gente que para conseguir lo que necesita puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-Hace una semana, tras entrenar, me dirigía a hablar con el entrenador que se encontraba en el club de surf.

Su relato se vio interrumpido con la llegada del camarero, al que le dimos las gracias y le pagamos.

-Bueno, cuando iba a abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que había con él más gente. Una de las voces la pude reconocer como la voz de Yukino, y la otra, según por deducciones que más tarde hice, era de su madre.

_-¡Tiene que ganar las competiciones, cueste lo que cueste!_

_-Señora, ella está en plena forma y será capaz de ganar, estoy seguro de ello._

_-Mentira. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo la otra chica era mejor que yo y eso no puede ser._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?_

_-Lo que sea, pero a esa castaña la queremos FUERA de la competición._

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

_-Dejarla fuera. Remueva cielo y tierra para que quede fuera, para que pierda, para que gane. _

_-Pero...yo nunca he hecho eso y no lo pienso hacer._

_-¿De veras? Sabe que gracias a nosotros este año tiene este maldito trabajo, después de todos los escándalos que ha protagonizado en el mundo del surf. Poca gente sabe lo de usted, como consiguió tantos triunfos, ¿quieres que lo ilegal salga a la luz?_

_-Claro que no._

_-Pues ya sabe que debe de hacer. Al final de la temporada quiero ver a mi hija entrar en la competición nacional. Así que ingénieselas para hacer lo que debe de hacer, si no se hundirá en la mierda del olvido, de la pobreza y de la desesperación. Buenas tardes._

-Entonces ambas salieron de aquel lugar y me di cuenta de aquella era su madre. Me había escondido en uno de los lados de la casa y espere unos minutos para entrar. Cuando lo hice vi a mi entrenador muy pensativo, triste, decepcionado consigo mismo- había seguido cada uno de los detalles-. Kari, Yukino y su familia es muy peligrosa. Intentarán dejarte fuera de la competición.

-Así que tengo que tener mucho cuidado.

-Ajibana parece una princesita de cuento, dulce y que no mataría ni a una mosca. Pero eso tan solo es la cubierta, por dentro es como una víbora.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Es decir, ella está dentro del mismo equipo que tú.

-Eso es tan solo en apariencia. El club de surf se centra en ella, el resto estamos más allá de un segundo plano. Cuando regresó de Hawai se presentó como la supersurfista que durante este tiempo ha sido en nuestro club y, desde entonces, lo importante es que ella triunfe.

-Entiendo. Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas contado esto. Tendré mucho cuidado.

-Eso espero. No quiero que te dejen fuera de juego. Eres una gran surfista y eres tú la que mereces ganar.- Naomi miró por la ventana y pareció fijarse en algo.-. Me tengo que ir Kari. Estoy encantada de poder haber vuelto a hablar contigo. Prometeme que te cuidarás mucho.

-Muchas gracias a ti, Naomi. Me cuidaré y tu también deberías hacerlo. De verdad, muchas gracias.

-Espero volverte a ver pronto. Hasta la próxima.

-Adiós.

Me volví a sentar en la silla. Miré por la ventana como se iba Naomi junto a su madre. ¿De verdad había gente así que haría cualquier cosa para poder ganar?¿Era tan grande la ambición de aquella chica por conseguir la victoria? Sacudo la cabeza, me levanto y me voy del establecimiento. Corro bajo la lluvia que en ningún momento había cesado.

/

El sonido del silbato anunció el final del entrenamiento por aquel día. Había sido un entrenamiento duro. Estábamos agotados. Algunos se quedaron encestando algunos balones, pero aquel día me encontraba bastante cansado. El resto nos dirigimos a las duchas, lo que agradecimos.

-Zoe te está esperando fuera, Takuya- era uno de los chicos más jóvenes quien se lo anunciaba a mi amigo.

-Hoy no te tendrás que ir solo como ayer. ¿Por qué no te esperó ayer?

-No me lo recuerdes. Está mañana tuve que pedirle perdón por un comentario estúpido que hice.

-Las mujeres son así.-fue Kouji quien entró en la conversación.

-¿Acaso tú las entiendes?

-No y prefiero no hacerlo.

Por alguna razón sin sentido nos reímos. Al minuto Takuya se fue con Zoe.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos T.k?

-Umm...no hace falta Kouji. Tengo que ir a buscar un par de cosas a la taquilla.

-Vale. ¡Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana.

Unos minutos más tarde era yo quien abandonaba el gimnasio y me adentraba en el instituto. Apenas había algún alumno. Los pasillos estaban en penumbra ya que las luces estaban apagadas y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras que amenazaban lluvia, como el día anterior. Recogí lo que necesitaba de la taquilla y me dirigí a la salida. Al doblar un pasillo me paré. Allí delante de una ventana, medio apoyada en la pared estaba Kari. Aquellos últimos días había estado extraña. Parecía ausente, estaba muy distante, lejos muy lejos, donde sus pensamientos y sentimientos la dominaban. Me fije en sus ojos, parecían vidriosos, pero no parecía haber estado llorando. Me acerqué a ella y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Miré por la ventana que entonces estaba delante de ambos. Aquella ventaba daba a la entrada del instituto, y, a lo lejos, el mar, bajo una gran cantidad de nubes negras.

-¿Estás bien, Kari?

-¿T.k? No te he notado llegar. Si estoy bien.- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, casi parecía verdadera, pero era forzada.

-Sabes que no se te da bien mentir, ¿no?

-Por eso pocas veces miento.- ante aquello solo suspiré.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Yo sabía que ella mentía y ella lo sabía. Ella devolvió su mirada al exterior y yo me fijé en ella. Por mi mente pasaron las palabras que me dijo mi hermano, "preciosa y encantadora". Desde ese día no me pude sacar esas palabras y tenía que reconocer que eran verdad. Ella en sus totalidad era preciosa y perfecta, como si una de las diosas griegas estuviese delante de mi. Su mirada estaba llena de sentimientos que no puedo entender, su sonrisa era perfecta y su rostro parecía de porcelana. Sin embargo, ella no se rompería fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

-Es largo y no tengo ganas.

-¿No confías en mi?

Como contestación recibí una mirada.

-¿Por qué? Me contaste lo que Yolei, lo de Yukino y más cosas...y, ahora, ¿no me quieres contar lo que te pasa?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que me pasa es algo que pocas personas saben y son gente a la que conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

-Es decir, todavía no confías en mí.

-No es eso.

-Si lo es. No necesitas conocer a una persona desde hace muchos años para confiar en ella. Pensaba que eramos amigos y que tal y como me has contado lo de Yolei, me podrías contar esto. Tan solo hay que tener confianza en la persona, aunque la hayas conocido unos meses antes. Kari, yo tan solo quiero ayudarte.

Ella suspiró y me volvió a dirigir la mirada. ¿Fría? No, esa mirada no era fría. Expresaba otro sentimiento que no pude comprender.

-T.k no quiero discutir contigo, por favor.- lo había dicho en voz de súplica.

-Yo tampoco, Kari- suspiré admitiendo mi derrota-. No soy quien para obligarte a contarme lo que te pasa.

-Algún día te lo contaré- entonces me sonrió, esta vez, si que era su verdadera sonrisa.-. Me tengo que ir. He quedado con Tai en el café de la esquina.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Me quedé allí parado mirando por la ventana. Me quedé observándola desde allí dentro. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de protegerla?¿Me estaba enamorando de Hikari Yagami?

/

-T.k, ¿puede venir Mimi a cenar con nosotros?

-Claro.

-Perfecto- en aquel momento sonó el timbre-. Ya está aquí.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?

Matt no contestó mi pregunta y se dispuso a abrir. No entendía para que me preguntaba si al fin y al cabo iba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Volví a poner mi atención a la televisión donde ahora solo había anuncios.

Tras un saludo de cinco minutos, Mimi apareció por el salón con su voz chillona.

-¡T.k!¿Qué tal estás?- me levanté para saludarla y ella, como ya tenía de costumbre, se tiraba a darme un abrazo.

-Bien, Mimi. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Creo que no hace tanto.

-¿Así?

-Vosotros dos, vamos a cenar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar, Me mantuve ausente de aquella conversación. En aquellos momentos mi madre estaría llegando a Osaka. Estaba allí para cubrir una importante noticia, por lo que Matt y yo estábamos solos en casa y nos teníamos que hacer cargo de esta.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, T.k? Desde que has llegado has estado ausente. ¿Te ha ido mal el entrenamiento?

-No, hermano, no es eso.

-Matt, no es eso.- Mimi comenzó a reírse-. Es una chica.

-¿De verdad, pequeñajo?

-No, claro que no.

-No se te da bien mentir Takaishi. Se te nota igual que Matt. ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Nadie Mimi.

-¿Por casualidad, no será Hikari?

-No.

-Es ella.-era Mimi quien afirmaba aquello-. Los hombres no saben mentir. Si hubieses tardado más en decir ese "no" a lo mejor te hubiese creído.

Tanto Matt como Mimi comenzaron a reírse. Cada vez, me estaba hartando más de aquella conversación.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-Nada. No ha pasado NADA- remarqué aquella última palabra.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Mimi,es la hermana menor de Tai, Kari.

-¿De verás?- entonces movió su mirada de Matt hacia mi-. Tienes buen gusto. Kari es una gran chica.

-Si me permitís, me voy a la cama.

-No debes huir de los sucesos, T.k. Y menos, si tiene que ver con una chica. Que descanses.

Ambos se despidieron de mi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Necesita salir de aquel momento, alejarme de todos y descansar. Estaba cansado físicamente por el duro entrenamiento de la tarde y, además, no me pude sacar de la mente a Kari en ningún momento. ¿Qué debía hacer?

La conversación que mantuve con ella pasó por mi cabeza mil y una veces. Solo cuando el reloj marcaba más de las dos de la madruga fui capaz de conciliar el sueño.

/

Me desperté tarde y corrí hacia el instituto, no quería volver a llegar tarde otra vez. Llegué cinco minutos antes de que sonase el timbre. Entré en clase me senté en mi lugar. Unos segundos después llegó la castaña que sentó a mi lado, casi sin mirarme.

-Buenos días, Hikari.

-Buenos días, Takeru.

¿Por qué la había llamado Hikari? Bueno, en realidad si lo se. En mi interior estoy algo enfadado con ella.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado T.k?- acabé preguntándole a ella.

-¿Por qué me has llamado tú Hikari?- hubo un breve silencio entre ambos.-. Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

No sabía que contestarla. ¿De verdad estaba enfadado con ella? Yo no creía estar enfadado con ella, desde el momento que la conocí supe que no me enfadaría nunca con ella. En tal caso, me siento...defraudado..si, eso es. Pensaba que ella confiaba en mí.

-Siento haberte hecho enfadar. No era mi intención- ella apartó su mirada de la mía y la dirigió hacia el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

En aquel momento entró la profesora de literatura pidiendo silencio. Se había disculpado por algo que no había hecho. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejen algún review. Me encanta conocer la opinión de mis lectores. Cuidense. :)**


	7. Pelea y favor

**Antes de nada gracias a aquellos que leen este fic y dos veces gracias a aquello que se molestan en dejarme un review, gracias a ellos sigo con esta historia.**

**7- Pelea y favor.**

-¿Qué te pasa, T.k?

-No es nada.

-Estás en tu mundo.

-Lo siento.

-Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas. En diez minutos vuelvo.

Hasta aquel momento habíamos estado Takuya, Zoe y yo. La rubia no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kari?- lancé aquella pregunta a la rubia que observaba como su novio se alejaba.-. Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes.

-Pues...T.k, lo siento mucho pero no te lo puedo contar. Se lo prometí a ella.

-Entiendo.- bajé la mirada al suelo.

-De verdad siento no poder contártelo, pero se lo prometí a ella. Él día que ella quiera te lo acabará contando. Pero hasta ese día yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Kari está ausente en muchos momentos. Tan solo quiero ayudarla, no me gusta verla así.

-Te entiendo. Hace mucho tiempo yo sentía lo mismo. Todos los años le pasa lo mismo, T.k. La conozco desde los primeros cursos de primaria, somos grandes amigas, pero hasta hace un par de años, ella me ocultó lo que le pasa.

-¿De verdad?

-Si...Para ella es muy doloroso hablar sobre el tema.

-No había pensado en eso. Ella debe pensar que soy un egoísta.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-No lo piensa. Kari no juzga a nadie sin antes conocer realmente a esa persona. No está molesta contigo y no tiene ninguna mala opinión sobre ti. Ella es una chica muy especial.

-Si que lo es. Podría decir que apenas conozco la mitad de las cosas sobre ella, pero no es fácil encontrar chicas así.

-¿Sabes? Cuando eramos pequeñas ella era la niña loca. Siempre feliz, haciendo de todo, divirtiéndose conmigo. En aquel entonces yo era reservada. Ahora somos lo contrario. Todo cambió hace bastante tiempo. Ella es mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ella. Y se que pase lo que pase, ella saldrá adelante, porque es muy fuerte.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. No sabía como poder continuar aquella conversación. Un minuto más tarde ella fue quien volvió a hablar.

-¿Te unirás a su grupo de admiradores?

-¿Qué?- aquella pregunta no me la esperaba.

-No lo niegues- ella se rió-. A ti te gusta Kari.

-No.

-No me lo tienes que negar. Os habéis vueltos buenos amigo y siempre estáis bromeando. No soy ciega, he visto como la miras.

Gracias a la aparición de Takuya no tuve que seguir hablando sobre aquel tema. Ni yo mismo sabía si me gustaba Kari. El resto del tiempo que estuve con ellos estuve más presente y consiguieron que me olvidara sobre el tema.

/

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Había comenzado el mes de diciembre y el frío ya se hacía notable. A ellos se unía que aunque eran las seis y media de la tarde ya había anochecido. Me abroche la cazadora que llevaba y comencé a andar por la calle, dejando atrás el gimnasio.

-¡Ey bonita! ¿Por qué no vienes un rato con nosotros? Te lo vas a pasar como nunca antes.

Dos chicos parecían tener arrinconada a alguna chica. El coche que había parado en la carretera parecía de ellos, ya que una de las puertas estaba todavía abierta. Eran dos chicos bastante altos y fuertes. Cada vez se acercaban más a la chica y fue entonces cuando pude verla. ¡Kari!

-¡Vosotros, dejadla en paz!- ambos se volvieron hacia mi con aire amenazante.

Ella me miraba. Sus ojos me mostraban miedo.

-¿Quieres hacerte el héroe, rubio?- me preguntó el chico castaño de ojos verdes.

-No.

-Pues lárgate, no queremos que salgas herido.

-Nosotros tan solo queremos pasar un buen rato con ella. Nada más.- ahora intervino el acompañante. Era pelirrojo de ojos marrones.

-Pues pasad un buen rato con vuestras madres.- aquel tipo de personas me hacían enfadar.

-No me digas que ella es tu novia.

-No. Ella es mi amiga.

-No me digas- ambos se rieron-. Me encanta esta chica, es adorable.

-Que os jodan a los dos.

-Parece que el chico busca pelea.

El castaño se acercó a mi con los puños cerrados, así que yo hice lo mismo. Se dispuso a pegarme un puñetazo, pero lo esquivé y lancé mi puño, que se estampó contra su nariz. Está sonó con un sonido seco y le comenzó a salir sangre. Era ahora el pelirrojo el que venía hacia mi. Parecía más fuerte. Antes de que me diese cuenta el puño de este se estampó contra mi ojo derecho y después me dio otro puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que el aire de mis pulmones saliese. Era muy doloroso y acabé de rodillas en es suelo intentando respirar. Pero al pelirrojo no le bastó con eso y sacó una navaja, rompió mi cazadora y me dio un navajazo en el brazo izquierdo. Lo siguiente de lo que me di cuenta es de Kari estaba arrodillada junto a mi y me miraba fijamente, sin hablar, esperando a que me recuperase y limpiándome la herida del brazo.

-¿Estás bien, T.k?- lo preguntó con un tono inocente y en sus ojos se notaba preocupación.

-Si, ya estoy bien. No te preocupes.- dije eso mientras me sentaba y me apoyaba contra un muro.

Ella se arrodilló en frente de mí. Sus manos abandonaron la herida del brazo y tomaron mi rostro.

-¡Auch!- me quejé, ya que hecha me había tocado alrededor del ojo derecho, donde había recibido el puñetazo.

-Lo siento. Debemos ponerte hielo en el ojo. Lo vas a tener morado por unos días.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Ya puedes respirar bien?- asentí-. Venga, vamos a tu casa. Tengo que curarte esa herida.

Me levanté con alguna dificultad, pero ella me ayudó. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo otro alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Tú estás bien, Kari?

-Si, T.k. Ahora lo importante eres tú no yo. Así que vamos.

-¿No suele ser el chico el que acompaña a la chica hasta casa?

-Esto no es para bromear.

Caminamos en silencio. No sabíamos que decir.

-Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, T.k.- era ella quien había hablado.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, en ningún momento ha sido tu culpa.

-Muchas gracias por defenderme.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Antes de que me diese cuenta estábamos a la puerta de mi casa. Kari sacó las llaves de mi mochila y abrió la puerta.

-Siéntate ahí y no te muevas- su mirada y su tono era el de una madre-. Dime dónde tienes agua oxigenada y algodón.

-En el baño, en el armario de la izquierda en el cajón de abajo. El baño es la puerta del final del pasillo.

Ella se dirigió a allí y en pocos segundos estaba de vuelta.

-A lo mejor esto te duele un poco.

-No te preocupes, ya soy mayorcito para aguantar me el dolor.

-Si te hecho medio bote, no creo que seas capaz de aguantarlo. Así que estate quieto.

Me cogió del brazo. Me quedé mirándola. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado. Su miraba estaba fija en lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía su respiración en mi brazo. Me quedé tan fijamente mirándola que no me di cuenta de que ya había acabado.

-¿Por qué me mirás así?

-Por nada.- no quería que hubiese mal entendidos entre nosotros.

-Ven, tenemos que poner hielo en ese ojo.

Me levanté y la conducí hacia la cocina. Me pidió un pañuelo de tela y puso hielos en él, lo ató y me lo dio.

En aquel momento escuché que la puerta se abría. Salí a saludar a mi madre, que al verme se quedó parada y me miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo?- el tono de mi madre era de gran preocupación y miró a Kari, que acababa de salir de la cocina.

-Ha sido mi culpa.

-No digas eso, Kari. Dos muchachos estaban molestándola y bueno, acabé peleando con ellos.

-Ha sido mi culpa, señora.

-Claro que no. Por cierto, os presento. Mamá, ella es Kari Yagami.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Natsuko.

-Un placer conocerla. Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-Gracias por curar a T.k.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Mi intención era acompañarla hasta casa, pero fue testaruda que no me quedó otra que dejarla ir sola.

-Gracias por todo- me dijo bajando la mirada.

-Necesito volver a repetirte que no era tu culpa.

-Supongo que te veré mañana. Cuidate.

-Ten cuidado al volver.

Vi como se alejada. Estuve en la puerta hasta ver que ella desaparecía.

/

-Takaishi no me gusta que los jugadores de mi equipo se peleen contra otras personas. Tengo una norma estricta sobre eso.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, Takeru, pero debo echarte del equipo.

-¿Por qué no me permite explicarle lo que paso?

-Lo siento, joven. Pero fuera esperan chicos para su entrenamiento. De verdad, siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero es una norma que tengo desde que comencé a ser entrenador y no puedo hacer una excepción contigo, aunque seas un gran jugador.

Me fui de aquel lugar. Ahora no podría volver a jugar al baloncesto junto a mi equipo.

/

Zoe me había ido a ver a la playa, donde estábamos entrenando y me había contado que por culpa de defenderme de aquellos chicos, habían dejado a T.k fuera del equipo. Así que decidí ir a hablar con él. Supuse que no estaría en su casa, ya que según me había contado un día durante una de nuestras conversaciones, cuando le ocurría algo siempre acudía a las canchas de uno de los parques de la ciudad. Así que decidí ir allí.

Era un parque bastante antiguo y descuidado. De fondo escuché un balón, así que había hecho lo correcto yendo allí. Me acerqué a la cancha y allí estaba él con su balón lanzando, intentando olvidarse del mundo.

No se dio cuenta de mi presencia y estuve allí parada durante unos minutos, hasta que el balón rebotó y se dirigió a mi. Lo cogí y lancé, consiguiendo encestar.

-No sabía que supieses jugar.

-No sabes muchas cosas de las que puedo hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kari?

-Me han contado lo que ha pasado. Lo siento mucho.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros. El miraba el aro de la canasta y yo le miraba a él.

-Sabes, no me arrepiento de estar fuera el equipo. Aunque hubiese sabido que me echaría el entrenador lo hubiese hecho. Nadie debe permitir que hagan daño a otras personas.

-T.k...- lo miraba fijamente. Se volvió hacia mí y me mostró su más sincera sonrisa-. ¿Le explicaste lo que paso?

-No quería escuchar peros, así que no lo hice.

-Debías de haber insistido.

-Hubiese dado lo mismo, al fin y al cabo tenía un entrenamiento que dirigir.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Volvió a coger el balón y a encestar repetidamente, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir.

Una brisa congeladora sopló, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo.

-Tienes frío, ¿verdad?- ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta a mirarme.

-No.

-Cualquier persona cabezota que hubiese salido de un entrenamiento de surf de la playa con mucha prisa y ni siquiera se ha secado aunque estemos en invierno, tendría frío en estas condiciones- entonces es cuando me volvió a dirigir su mirada azul, acompañada de una gran sonrisa-. No me dirás que tú eres la excepción. Sabes, creo que te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, bueno, algunas cosas las conozco sin necesidad de que tú me las cuentes.

-No quiero volver a eso.

Últimamente siempre que hablábamos acabamos en el mismo lugar, en aquello que no le contaba. Pero, no me sentía lo suficientemente segura de contárselo. No era lo bastante fuerte para recordar aquello.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a casa, está anocheciendo y puedes resfriarte como sigas mucho tiempo así.

-No necesito que me acompañes, T.k.

-No creo que quieras repetir acontecimientos pasados.

-¿Y soy yo la cabezota?

-Anda venga.

Salimos del parque. Tenía que reconocer que tenía frío aun llevando mi cazadora encima, T.k tenía razón.

-Creo que te debo un favor.

-No me debes nada de nada, pequeñaja.

-Ya veremos, GIGANTE.

-Te irritas por todo- se empezó a reír de mí.

-Y tú no podrías vivir sin meterte conmigo.

-Sería un mundo más aburrido.

-¿Acaso he revolucionado tú vida desde que llegué a ella?- en el último segundo me arrepentí de haber preguntado y me sonrojé.

-Si te refieres a que antes no tenía a una amiga para molestar tal y como lo hago contigo, si. ¿No lo preguntabas con otro sentido, no?

-Claro que no.

Hubo silencio un par de minutos hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Entró en casa ya que Matt estaría como todas las tarde con mi hermano.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?- era Matt quien preguntó al vernos.

-A mi bastante bien- respondía casi sin interés.

-¿Y tú T.k?- fue Tai quien preguntó.

-Me han echado del equipo.- dijo tras mirarme.

Los dos mayores se quedaron sin palabras y se miraban entre ellos.

-Todo por protegerme de aquellos dos chicos.

Ambos sabían lo que había ocurrido. Tai, desde que conoció lo que T.k hizo por mi, tenía más aprecio a T.k.

-Pero eso es muy injusto.

-Lo se, Tai, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de aquella conversación. Era Zoe quien me llamaba, así que decidí contestar en mi habitación. Nuestra conversación duró unos cinco minutos, ya que estaba con Takuya y ambos querían saber que tal estaba.

Cuando regresé tan solo estaba Tai, ambos rubios habían vuelto a su hogar.

/

-Takaishi- me volví y me encontré a mi entrenador-. Quiero decirle que vuelve usted al equipo, que siento mucho lo de ayer.

-¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de idea?

-Tiene usted una novia muy convincente, además de guapa. Además es usted todo un caballero.

-¿Novia?- pregunté extrañado.

-La surfista... Uhm...¿Yagami?

-Ella no es mi novia, tan solo mi amiga.- dije rojo como un tomate.

-Pensaba que era algo más. ¿Tan solo?- el entrenador se rió.- A ti te gusta esa chica. No me extraña, es una mujer hecha y derecha. Espero verte luego en el entrenamiento.

-Seguro, entrenador.

¿Hikari Yagami mi novia? Creo que lo que había estado pensando los últimos días era verdad.

Me dirigí a la cafetería con una sonrisa. En realidad no me esperaba volver a jugar, pero supongo que era el favor que Kari quería devolverme.

Entré en la cafetería y allí estaban todos sentados. Me dirigí hacia ellos y lo primero que dije fue:

-Muchas gracias, Kari.

De repuesta recibí una preciosa sonrisa. En aquel momento me di cuenta. Yo, Takeru Takaishi amo a Hikari Yagami.

**Gracias por haber leído este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestras críticas con muchas ganas. Espero subir lo antes posible el próximo capítulo, ya que ando liada con las clase. Muchas gracias a todos. Cuidaros. :)**


	8. Recuerdos del pasado: 12 de diciembre

**Siento mucho no poder haber actualizado antes. Entre exámenes y algunos acontecimientos de mi vida no he tenido tiempo para poder escribir.**

**8- Recuerdos del pasado: 12 de diciembre.**

_12 de diciembre._

-¿Si?

-¡Muchas felicidades!- el gritó que recibí del otro lado de la línea provocó que me tuviera que alejar el móvil del oído.

-Gracias, Zoe.- miró la hora en el despertador, la siete menos cuarto. Cada año Zoe me llamaba antes.

-Hoy te van a esperar muchos tirones de orejas.

-Lo se. Ya me estoy mentalizando para ello.

-Más tarde te veo en el instituto. Espero que empieces bien el día de tus dulces 16.

-Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Colgué y me volví a acostar, pero unos segundos más tarde era Tai quien entraba en mi habitación.

-¡Felicidades hermanita!

Tai se había tumbado conmigo en la cama y me hacía cosquillas. No podía parar de reírme e, incluso, acabé llorando de la risa.

-Es hora de que te levantes, Kari.

-Entendido.

-Yo voy a preparar el desayuno de la cumpleañera.

-Gracias, Tai.

-Para eso soy tu hermano. Para hacer esto y todo lo posible por mi hermana.

-Te daba las gracias por todo. Todo sería diferente si tú no estuvieras aquí.

-Pero estoy, que es lo importante. Así que fuera malos pensamientos, que, aunque ambos sepamos que ocurrió un día como hoy, es tú día especial y es lo que más cuenta. ¿Entendido?

Asentí moviendo la cabeza. Él era quien estaba ahí en el momento en el que le necesitase, con el que siempre podía contar.

/ (T.k)

El timbre sonó y el profesor de filosofía abandonó la clase. Era hora del recreo.

-Pensaba que me iba a quedar dormido.

-¿Cómo el otro día, Takuya?- dije sonriendo burlonamente.

-Muy gracioso, T.k. El otro día no dormí nada de nada, así que fue milagro que solo me durmiese en una clase.

Ambos nos reímos.

-T.k, Takuya, ¿habéis visto a Zoe?- era Kari quien nos preguntaba.

-Estaba hablando con Celine.

-Gracias Takuya.

-Espera.- era mi acompañante el que llamaba a la castaña.

-Dime.

Ambos nos miramos y luego la miramos a ella.

-¡Felicidades!- gritamos aquella palabra en mitad del pasillo por lo que la mayoría de la gente que había en este se nos quedó mirando.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.- nos dijo avergonzada.

Se despidió de nosotros y desapareció entre chicos y chicas.

-Oye, T.k. Kari no ha estado en clase, ¿no?

-En ninguna clase hasta ahora.

El recreo siguió entre conversación y conversación y en menos de lo que me esperaba estaba de nuevo en clase, pero ahora a mi lado tenía a Kari, que había faltado las primeras horas. Me fijé en sus ojos, estaban rojos.

/

-Espera, Zoe. ¿Sabes dónde está Kari? Se ha dejado esto y lo va a necesitar.

-Supongo que se habrá ido ya a entrenar.

-Se lo daré después de entrenar. Gracias, Zoe.

-De nada.

Di un par de pasos y me volví a dar la vuelta.

-Oye. ¿Te has fijado en los ojos de Kari? Parecía que hubiese estado llorando.

-Yo los he visto normales. Sería tú impresión..- me sonrió de una manera extraña, fingida-. Me voy a entrenar. Adiós.

¿Zoe me estaba mintiendo?

/

-Que cansado estoy- decía Takuya mientras recogía sus cosas.

-El partido es el próximo sábado, tenemos que estar en plena forma.- habíamos salido ya del vestuario y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

-¿El entrenador te dejará jugar tal y como tienes el brazo?

-Depende de como este la herida el viernes. ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Zoe?

-Si, así que me separo aquí. ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana, Takuya!

Salí del instituto y lo primero que me encontré fue un cielo que muy oscuro que amenazaba lluvia. Lo segundo que me sorprendió fue ver a Ryo, quien debería estar entrenando. Desde aquel día de la competición de surf me miraba retadoramente. Sin embargo, hice caso omiso de aquella mirada y continué mi camino hacia la playa, en busca de mi amiga, quien se había dejado el móvil en clase. Las nubes negras cada vez se hacían más presentes sobre la ciudad.

A lo lejos pude ver a la castaña sentada en la arena de la playa, contemplando el horizonte. Me acerqué lentamente a donde ella se encontraba. No había ningún indicio de que se hubiese dado o fuera a comenzar un entrenamiento. Me senté a su lado y giré mi cabeza para observarla, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba tapado por el pelo, ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, Kari?- pregunté, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta de la chica.

-Se te ha olvidado el móvil en clase y te lo he traído.- le informé sobre mi presencia allí, pero ni se inmutó.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?- recibí como respuesta un signo afirmativo producido por el movimiento de su cabeza. Aquello me extrañaba, ella nunca se había mostrado tan distante conmigo, como si no le importase nada de lo que hubiese a su alrededor.

Entonces decidí hacerlo, aparte el cabello que me impedía ver el rostro de la joven y es en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta porque no recibí respuestas anteriormente: Hikari estaba llorando.

Me acerqué más a ella y la abracé. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y estas no dejaban de aparecer de sus ojos, que estaban rojos.

.¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña?- le pregunté preocupado sin ninguna esperanza de obtener respuesta.

Ella me miró y reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba, me abrazó con mucha fuerza como si me fuera a escapar. Durante un buen rato lloró en mi hombro, mientras que yo pensaba que le podía ocurrir para estar en aquella situación en un día tan especial para ella. Yo tan solo me preocupé en corresponder aquel abrazo.

Después de varios minutos se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, T.k.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No es nada- me decía con una sonrisa fingida-. Me tengo que ir.- se levantó rápidamente y se fue, pero la agarré del brazo antes de que se fuese.

-No pretenderás que te deje ir después de encontrarte llorando. Ahora mismo quiero saber que te ha hecho llorar Kari.- dije con un tono serio.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros durante el cual nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella acabó desviando su mirada hacia un par de señoras que pasaban por la zona. Tras unos segundos suspiró y caminó de vuelta hacia el lugar donde la había encontrado. La seguí y me paré de pies junto a ella esperando una explicación.

-Para mi el 12 de diciembre significa más que mi cumpleaños, mucho más. Hace ocho años, el día que cumplí los ocho ocurrió un acontecimiento que marcó mi vida.

Su mirada estaba en el horizonte, como recordando las imágenes de aquello que me iba a contar. Durante casi un minuto ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-Aquel día mis padres me prometieron que saldríamos y pasaríamos un gran día juntos. Yo estaba con Tai en casa, cuando llamaron al timbre. Ambos fuimos corriendo y abrimos pero al otro lado de la puerta no estaban las personas que nosotros esperábamos.

Un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y cada vez me iba poniendo más tenso.

-Era la policía quien estaba allí. Nos dijeron que nuestros padres habían tenido un accidente y que nos llevarían al hospital para verlos. Nos miraban con cara de pena. Uno de los policías habló con Tai durante unos minutos y cuando lo volví a ver pude ver como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Me abrazó y sentí que algo iba mal, él me quería demostrar que estaba allí, conmigo. El camino al hospital fue en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando los agentes de policía nos miraban, pero sin emitir sonido.

Se limpió las lágrimas. No pensaba que ella hubiese pasado por algo así, que aquello era lo que no me quería contar.

-Cuando entré en la habitación de mis padres los vi llenos de cables, con máscaras de oxígeno. Nos acercamos para observarles. En el momento en el que estábamos junto a las camillas abrieron los ojos y nos miraron. Mi madre me tomó de la mano y me susurró: "Kari, debes ser fuerte". Mi padre tomó la mano de Tai y le dijo que me debía proteger. Tras un "os queremos" cerraron sus ojos. Dejaron de respirar y aquellas máquinas al lado de las camas nos informaron de que sus corazones habían dejado de latir para siempre. Lo siguiente que recordé fue a mi hermano abrazándome, mientras ambos llorábamos. El resto fue un caos que casi no recuerdo.

En aquel momento la abracé, mientras ella lloraba y se apoyaba en mí. En ningún momento pude pensar que aquella chica hubiese por una experiencia como la que me había relatado.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un buen rato, hasta que se tranquilizó.

/(Kari)

Me sentía seguro mientras nos abrazábamos. Al rato rompí el abrazó y me limpié las lágrimas. ¿Por qué me sentía tan segura cuando estaba con él?

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió.

-No te preocupes, T.k.-le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa-. Gracias por escucharme y siento mucho haber estado ocultándote esto.

-Kari no debes preocuparte por eso. Ahora entiendo porque no me lo querías contar. Es un tema que no se puede contar a cualquiera, siento mucho haberte estado atosigando con el tema.

-Eso es lo de menos.

Ambos nos sonreímos y hubo un silencio entre nosotros. De repente sentí que me caía una gota. Miramos al cielo y una gran tromba de agua comenzó a caer sobre nosotros.

Sentí como T.k me agarraba del brazo y comenzábamos a correr.

La gente caminaba bajo sus paraguas o con sus gorros. Algunos buscaban refugio y nosotros corríamos bajo la lluvia, mirándonos y riéndonos como niños pequeños.

Llegamos a mi casa que estaba más cerca y le ofrecí entrar, lo que aceptó encantado.

-¡Ya he llegado hermano!- grité cuando entrabamos por la puerta.

Tenía que reconocer que desde que le había contado la historia a T.k y con las bromas bajo la lluvia estaba contenta.

-Ya estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Vendrás empapada?- Tai asomó su cabeza al pasillo-. T.k no sabía que estabas. ¿Qué tal estás?

Se acercó un poco para saludar a T.k y se nos quedó mirando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Habéis estado jugando bajo la lluvia?- nos miraba con cara de reproche-. Sube a cambiarte Kari, no creo que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños sea un resfriado.

-A tus órdenes. Umm.. ¿podrías dejarle algo de ropa a T.k?

Recibí como respuesta un asentimiento y desaparecí de la vista de ambos. Me cambié de ropa y me sequé el cabello. Por alguna razón me sentía feliz.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro hermano.

-Tengo que irme. He quedado con Matt para hacer un par de cosas, pero vendré dentro de una o dos horas como muy tarde.

-Entendido hermano.

-Nada de cosas extrañas con T.k, ¿vale?

-¡Tai!

-Hasta luego hermanita.- me besó en la frente y se fue.

Bajé a la cocina y comencé a preparar chocolate caliente. Aunque me había abrigado y calefacción estaba alta seguía teniendo frío.

-Huele muy bien- me dijo T.k entrando en la cocina. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de mi hermano, pero los pantalones seguían siendo los suyos. Traía el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. Había que reconocer que estaba muy guapo.

-Casi ya está -me dirigí ha coger un par de tazas para que no se diera cuenta de que me había sonrojado.

Cuando serví el chocolate nos sentamos en el salón y pasamos allí el resto de la tarde entre bromas. El tiempo se me pasó volando y en menos de lo que espera me estaba despidiendo de él.

-Se me olvidaba- dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a mi, lo que me obligó a levantar un poco la mirada para poder observar su rostro.-. ¡Felicidades! - me comenzó a tirar de las orejas dieciséis veces.

-Gracias, T.k.

-Un placer.

-Gracias por todo. Por haberme escuchado y por haberme hecho sonreír.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Nos despedimos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que le había dado un beso, aunque solo fuese en la mejilla. Me sonrojé al recordarlo.

Aquel 12 de diciembre fue distinto gracias a T.k. Durante unas horas, aquellos recuerdos pasaron a un segundo plano, gracias a él. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a pasar con mis sentimientos: me estaba enamorando de Takeru Takaishi.

_Debes ser fuerte._ Pase lo que pase, mamá, papá, prometo que saldré hacia delante. Pase lo que pase.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias a todos aquellos que hasta este momento han seguido esta historia, y doblemente gracias a aquello que me dejan un review. Siendo sincera no se para cuando podré subir otro capítulo, pero lo haré lo antes que pueda. Cuídense. :)**


	9. Las cosas nunca salen mal por Navidad

**Lo siento mucho, pero no he podido actualizar a este momento debido a exámenes y trabajos. Pero por fin he acabado el primer trimestre y aunque estoy contenta con mis resultados, se que puedo mejorarlos. Bueno, lo importante es que disfruten de este capítulo que no ha sido fácil de escribir. :)**

**9. Las cosas nunca salen mal por Navidad.**

-Ya quiero que llegue esta noche. ¡Fiesta!

-Nunca cambiarás...- dije mirando a mi rubia amiga.

-En una fiesta como la de hoy conocí a Takuya. Podía ocurrir eso contigo- decía la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

-No harás nada Zoe. Júramelo.

-Si quieres te lo juro, pero por qué no se lo dices.

-Estoy mejor tal y como estoy. Además no se si de verdad me estoy enamorando de él.

-Kari...no trates de engañarte a ti misma.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto.

/(T.k)

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche, Matt?- era mi madre la que le preguntaba a mi hermano, mientras guarda sus pertenencias en su bolso.

-He quedado con Tai. Saldremos a dar una vuelta por la noche.

-¿Queréis que os espere despierta?

-No mamá- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Si ocurre algo me avisáis.

-Si mamá.

-Bueno me voy. Pasároslo bien pequeños- la puerta se cerró tras mi madre, pero se volvió a abrir-. Ni se os ocurra emborracharos.

-Vale mamá.- respondí.

-¿Matt?

-Que sí mamá.

-¡Adiós!

Mire a mi hermano que estaba con el móvil. ¿Cuántas veces se había emborrachado? Umm..ya no me acordaba. La mayoría de días que salía por la noche llegaba medio borracho. No sería la primera vez que me llamase a las tantas para que le ayudase y nuestra madre no se enterase. Ella tan solo se había dado cuenta un par de veces.

-No te preocupes. No te arruinaré tu noche emborrachándome.- me dijo pillándome por sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?

-Vas a estar con Kari. Se te nota mucho hermanito. Tienes suerte de que Tai no se de cuenta de estas cosas, si no serías hombre muerto. Pero dime una cosa, ¿cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?

-Hoy no, si es lo que quieres saber.

-Venga T.k. Hoy es un día perfecto. Una fiesta, es navidad. Las cosas nunca salen mal por navidad.

Ignore a mi hermano. No me apetecía hablar sobre el tema. Cuando fuese el momento, ocurriría.

/(Kari)

-¿Cuál crees que me queda mejor, Kari?- Tai llevaba consigo dos camisas. Una blanca y otra azul turquesa.

-La blanca.- dije volviendo a concentrarme en la televisión.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, hermano.

Volvió a la habitación, pero regresó unos segundos después.

-¿No estaba Zoe aquí?

-Se fue. Había quedado en verse con Takuya.

-¿Con quién vas a ir a la fiesta? Ni loco irás sola.

-No lo haré. He quedado con ella dentro de un par de horas. Me quedaré a dormir en su casa.

-¿Y me avisas ahora?

-Se me había olvidado.

-No pasa nada. Confío en vosotras.

-¿Tú que harás?- preguntá curiosa.

-Saldré con Matt un rato.

-Pobres las chicas a las que les toque soportaros.- dije riéndome.

-Con que esas tenemos.- Tai comenzó a hacerme cosquillas sin parar.

/

-¿Estás lista?- me decía Zoe, la cual llevaba una falda de flores, una cazadora marrón y unas botas de tacón del mismo color. Se había dado algo de maquillaje y llevaba sombra de ojos marrón.

-Si. Nos podemos ir.- llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca palabra de honor, unos pantalones negros, una americana del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón por insistencia de Zoe, negros también y llevaba sombra de ojos blanca.

Era una noche preciosa. No hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver miles de estrellas en el cielo.

La música de aquel local se oía en toda la calle. Entramos en el local. Era bastante amplio, pero estaba lleno de gente bailando al ritmo de la música. La rubia me cogió de la mano y me llevó entre la gente, al menos ella sabía a dónde había que ir. Fue un trabajo difícil andar entre tanta gente, pero conseguimos llegar hasta la barra, donde se encontraba Takuya, T.k, Kouji y Koichi.

Al poco tiempo, Takuya y Zoe desaparecieron entre la gente. La música sonaba a todo volumen, pero podía escuchar a la perfección sus bromas. Al rato Kouji y Koichi se fueron dejándome tan solo con T.k, del cual se despidieron sonriendo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato. No paraba de bromear.

-Espera un momento. Tengo que ir a saludar al unos amigos.- asentí y observé como el rubio se dirigía hacia un grupo de chicos.

Estuve escuchando la canción que sonaba en aquel momento, pero fui interrumpida por una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo estás tan sola?- era Ryo quien me miraba fijamente.

-Estoy con T.k.

-Así que con el rubio, ya veo. ¿Lo quieres?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le miraba a los ojos, intentando descubrir que era lo que buscaba.

-No me has contestado.

-No.

-Ya veo- el chico me sonreía de una manera extraña.

Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y levanté la cabeza encontrándome con la mirada azul. Ryo cambió su sonrisa a un gesto de disgusto y se fue.

-¿De qué hablabais?- me preguntó intrigado.

-Nada interesante.- le dije sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Desde hacia un rato sonaba una música lenta y muchos jóvenes estaban bailando.

-¿Quieres bailar?- miré extrañada al rubio.

-¿Acaso sabes?- le miré retadoramente.

-No soy un profesional, pero me defiendo, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? Ven- me ofreció su mano.

La música lenta seguía sonando. T.k me tomó de la mano y puso su otra mano en mi espalda.

/ (T.K)

Me muevo al son de la música junto a Hikari. Me perdí en sus ojos, pero al rato ella bajo su rostro. Tenía que reconocer que ella no bailaba nada mal. Una mano sobre mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos y dejamos de bailar.

-¿Bailarías conmigo Kari?- era Ryo quien se dirigía a la castaña.

Ella me miró y respondió afirmativamente, así que me dirijo a la barra y les sigo mirando, vigilando los movimientos de Ryo.

Una voz me hizo girar la cabeza para posar mirada en una joven que se encontraba a un lado. Era una joven aproximadamente de mi edad, castaña y ojos verdes que me miraba de forma pícara y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando volví mi mirada hacia la pareja que estaba vigilando encontré algo que me hizo poner furioso. Era una imagen que no olvidaría. Ryo estaba besando a la fuerza a Kari mientras ella intentaba separarlo.

Me dirigí hacia él y le aparté de ella. Me miró desafiante y con cara de triunfo lo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso. Lo siguiente que hice fue darle un puñetazo y Ryo calló al suelo. Se levantó del suelo y me dio un puñetazo, al que yo contesté dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y me dirigí hacia él, pero de repente la castaña se puso delante de mi.

Me agarró de las manos, sentí su tacto y comencé a relajarme. Cuando miré alrededor vi que todo el mundo estaba alrededor de nosotros. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella nuevamente y la clavé en sus ojos, pero no pude leer lo que sentía.

Sentí que otra mano me agarraba el hombro y me encontré con la mirada de Takuya.

-La has hecho buena amigo.

Vi llegar a un hombre de unos cuarenta años con cara de pocos amigos. Volví a mirar a la castaña que tenía cara de miedo.

-Te quiero fuera de este lugar y no te quiero volver a ver. Eres afortunado de que no vaya a llamar a la policía. Pero FUERA.

Pase mi mano por mi pelo y vi a Ryo. Sus amigos le estaban ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando salí sentí una fría brisa contra mi rostro, pero sentí que alguien me cogía de la mano. Sin embargo no miré quien era, la podía conocer perfectamente por el tacto. Seguí andando al frente, sin saber adonde ir, sin saber donde acabaría, pero me daba igual.

Finalmente paré. Estábamos en el paseo marítimo. De fondo había una gran luna y un cielo estrellado. Me senté en un banco y Kari soltó mi mano. Miraba al suelo, ella no se sentó junto a mí.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato. Tan solo había de fondo el ruido de las olas.

-T.k..- su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté mi mirada y estaba dada la vuelta mirando hacia el mar que tanto le gustaba-. Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

-Kari... no has hecho nada. La culpa la tiene ese maldito aprovechado.

La seguía mirando, pero ella seguía mirando el horizonte. Tan solo después de unos cinco minutos dio la vuelta y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Aquellos preciosos ojos me llamaban. Se acerco a mí.

-No debiste hacer eso.-me dijo mirando al suelo.

-No podía dejar que te besara sin tu consentimiento. Nadie debe obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros.

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te ha roto el labio en la pelea.

Se acercó a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Su tacto tan delicado y suave. Ella tan fuerte pero a la vez débil. Distinta a las demás. Su gran corazón.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y me levanté. No podía aguantar más y lo hice. La besé. Un beso dulce, que iba tomando un ritmo más apasionado y mi lengua buscaba incansablemente la suya. Aquella sensación era lo mejor que había sentido después de mucho tiempo. La necesidad de oxígeno me hizo despegarme de ella, pero por impulso, nuevamente, la volví a besar.

De repente me día cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me separé bruscamente de ella. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Me volví a sentar y miré al suelo. El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros. ¡No!¡No podías haber hecho eso!

-Lo siento, Kari. Yo no quería hacer esto- sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero yo no me atrevía a mirarla-. Todo esto ha sido un error.- en aquel momento no sabía ni lo que decía.

-A si que eso soy para ti- levanté mi mirada enfocándola en ella. Me miraba duramente-. Un error. Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo conmigo. Ahora contarás en tu vida con un error menos, espero que todo te vaya maravillosamente.

La joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar. Reaccioné y salí tras ella, la agarré del brazo y la hice voltear.

-Kari yo no...

-¡Suéltame Takaishi!- me dijo mientras sus ojos me miraban duramente y comenzaban a brillar, signo de que iba a llorar.-. Sabes, yo te he querido, te he amado, pero...no se ni porque te digo esto, no vale la pena que malgaste mi tiempo contigo.- dio un tirón y yo la solté.

Vi como se alejaba, pero yo no reaccionaba. _"Sabes, yo te he querido, te he amado."_. _"Todo esto ha sido un error."_. Sin duda había metido la pata.

/(Kari)

No lo podía creer. Caminaba por las calles rápidamente, mientras de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas. Error. Esa maldita palabra no salía de mi mente.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de mi edificio. Debía llamar a Zoe, al fin y al cabo debía saber que finalmente no pasaría la noche con ella.

Me senté en el frío suelo y la llamé.

-¿Kari?- oí al otro lado.

-Zoe. No voy a dormir a tu casa esta noche, lo siento.

-¿Estás bien?¿Por qué lloras?- su voz tenía un tono de preocupación.

-No es nada. Sigue disfrutando con Takuya, no debes preocuparte por nada. Ya hablaremos.

-Pero Kari...- no pude más y corté la llamada dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

Subí las escalera, esperaba que Tai no estuviese en casa. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. Aquel día el mundo estaba contra mí y allí estaba mi hermano.

-Kari, ¿qué haces aquí?- me dijo en cuanto me vio-. Kari, ¿qué ha ocurrido?¿Por qué lloras?

Andaba hacia mi habitación sin decir nada. Pasé delante de mi hermano sin dirigirle una sola palabra. También estaba Matt que me miraba al igual que Tai.

Subí las escaleras y dejé a mi hermano llamándome. Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con un portazo. En cuanto lo hice me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta y dejando caer las lágrimas libremente. ¿Cuándo había dejado entrar el amor en mi vida? Me maldecía por haberme enamorado.

"_Debes ser fuerte"_

**Tan rápido como llega la felicidad puede irse. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer mi historia. Cuidaros :)**


	10. No eres tan importante

**Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero no tener muchas faltas y que os guste. Antes de que comiencen a leer aclaro que en este capítulo el narrador es en tercera persona, ningún personaje en ningún momento es el narrador. **

**10. No eres tan importante.**

_-_¡Ey T.k!¿Qué tal estás?- Takuya había lanzado esa pregunta cuando el rubio entró por la puerta de la clase.

Takuya y Zoe se encontraban al lado de una ventana. La clase todavía estaba casi desierta y lo ocurrido entre Takaishi y Yagami. El rubio dejó su mochila encima de su correspondiente pupitre y se dirigió al encuentro de sus amigos.

-Bien- dijo regalando una sonrisa falsa, pero que podía pasar por verdadera.-¿Vosotros?

-Preparado para el partido del sábado.

-¿Y tú Zoe?- al ser nombrada la rubia levantó la mirada, que había bajado cuando el chico se acercaba, y se encontró con los ojos azules.

-Supongo que bien.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. La rubia miró por la ventana para poder distraer su atención. Los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido y los entrenamientos que deberían pasar aquella semana.

De repente, Takuya y Zoe se quedaron en silencio y observaron a la castaña que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta. Takeru se giró y vio como la joven ni siquiera pronunció un "buenos días" a sus amigos. La castaña se sentó en su silla y continuó escuchando la música que le había acompañado en el camino. Tan solo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Zoe, quien la sonrió y volvió a centrarse en su mundo.

En pocos minutos los alumnos de esa clase comenzaron a llegar. Algunos se extrañaban de que la Yagami no se encontrase hablando con el trío, pero no se paraban a preguntar el motivo. Pronto llegó el profesor y comenzaron las clases.

Zoe cada diez minutos miraba a la castaña y al rubio. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada por ellos.

Zoe conocía perfectamente a su amiga. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero disimulado. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchado por el llanto y tenía ojeras, que la castaña había ocultado con algo de maquillaje.

El rubio no tenia ni mucho menos su mejor aspecto. Aunque no tenía los ojos rojos, unas marcadas ojeras aparecían en su blanca piel.

A la rubia no le gustaba nada esa situación, principalmente por su amiga.

_-Flashback-_

_Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y el timbre de la casa Yagami suena. El castaño mayor fue quien acudió a abrir la puerta, ya que su hermana ni siquiera había salido de su habitación y él se había pasado toda la noche despierto pensando en ella._

_Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró al otro lado la cara preocupado de Zoe la cual tenía unas ojeras por no haber dormido apenas un par de horas después de la fiesta._

_-Buenos días Tai. Espero no haberte despertado- la muchacha tenía una gran cara de preocupación._

_-No te preocupes Zoe, no he podido dormir en toda la noche y Kari todavía no ha salido de su habitación, pero se que está despierta.- el muchacho tenía una gran cara de preocupación._

_El chico se hizo a un lado y dejó que la rubia entrase y esta hizo el camino habitual hacia el cuarto de la pequeña Yagami. _

_-Kari, soy Zoe. ¡Ábreme!- dijo mientras golpeaba débilmente la puerta._

_La castaña tardó más o menos un minuto en abrir la puerta. Dejó entrar a la rubia y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Su hermano sabía que ahora estaría mejor porque tenía a la rubia a su lado. Bajó y se tumbó en el sofá, pero no consiguió dormir._

_-Kari...- la chica se lanzó a abrazar a la castaña._

_-Zoe...me enamoré de verdad, me enamoré de T.k.- la pequeña Yagami intentaba contener las lágrimas. Siempre que lloraba se sentía débil y sentía que el mundo podía con ella. Sin embargo no lo podía evitar._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido con T.k?_

_-Para él tan solo soy un error, el me lo dijo._

_-¿Cómo que un error?- la rubia estaba atenta a cada una de las palabras de su amiga._

_-Me besó y me dijo que todo había sido un error._

_La rubia se quedó sin palabras, tan solo abrazó a su amiga. Ella sabía que su amiga no era de las chicas que se enamoran de cualquiera, de hecho solo se había enamorado una vez antes y era un amor no correspondido y acabó olvidándolo. Pero, ¿Takeru no estaba enamorado de ella?_

_La castaña le contó con más detalles lo ocurrido. Tras unas palabras de ánimo hubo un silencio, durante el cual la rubia analizó a la joven que tenía delante y empezó a reírse débilmente._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Zoe?- el tono de Kari tenía un toque de enfado._

_-¿Has visto que aspecto tienes?_

_La castaña solo recordaba haberse quitado los tacones y la americana tras entrar en su habitación. Se levantó y se miró al espejo que había en la puerta de su armario. Tras unos segundos en los que la rubia se fijaba en la castaña y pensaba que no iba a ser muy agradable lo que saliese de la boca de la chica, pero para su sorpresa y tranquilidad la joven comenzó a reírse de su propio reflejo. _

_Kari tenía la ropa arrugada y su rostro era una mezcla de maquillaje. El rimel y el lápiz de ojos se le había corrido marcando más sus ojos rojos, la sombra de ojos había desaparecido totalmente. Sus manos también se encontraban negras de limpiarse la cara. _

_Zoe se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Después se miraron en el espejo y se sonrieron. Aquellas dos si eran buenas amigas._

_-Con tales pintas pareces la mala de los cuentos de niños.- ante tal comentario ambas rieron._

_-Sabes Zoe, me gustaría volver a ser la niña pequeña que era, todo era diferente. _

_La rubia pasó su brazo por la espalda de la joven. Tai no pudo aguantar más y entró en la habitación. Su hermana le vio entrar por el reflejo del espejo, se giró y abrazó a su hermano. _

_-Fin flasback-_

-Señorita Orimoto le agradecería que prestase más atención.

/

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. El rubio perdedor.- la voz era de Ryo y fue acompañado por la risa de sus amigos.

Las clases habían acabado y era hora del almuerzo. El rubio y Takuya se dirigían a la cafetería, pero se encontraron con Ryo y su odioso grupo.

-¿No tuviste suficiente el sábado?- era Takuya quien intervenía-. Quedaste como la mierda que eres. Si no hubiésemos parado a Takeru ahora mismo estarías en el hospital.

-¿Crees que os tengo miedo?- una sonrisa burlona se mostró en su casa.

Ryo era el tipo de chico que es valiente cuando está con su grupo, pero en cuanto lo dejan solo se acobarda. Takuya lo sabía perfectamente ya que había estado en la misma clase desde pequeños y nunca habían conseguido no odiarse. Al fin y al cabo eran muy distintos.

-¿Takaishi es verdad lo que van diciendo por ahí? Hikari no te habla.- el grupo volvió a reírse, mientras la mirada del rubio se cargaba de odio.

-Y a ti que te importa.

-Sabes Takeru que fue lo más importante de la noche- Ryo hizo una pequeña pausa y observó a los dos chicos que tenía delante-. Conseguí besar a Kari antes que tú. Además en estos momentos te odiará más a ti por lo que le hayas hecho que a mi por besarla a la fuerza. Es una buena chica y acabará perdonándome y quien sabe si puede pasar algo más. Tú no estarás para protegerla Takaishi.- una sonrisa victoriosa se mostraba en la cara del chico.

T.k no soportó aquellas palabras y se dirigió con el puño apretado a darle una paliza a aquel chico despreciable, pero fue parado por Takuya, que tenía que utilizar una fuerza sobrehumana.

En aquel momento Kari y Zoe pasaron a lo lejos y Ryo y T.k se quedaron mirándola. T.k se relajó un poco y Takuya le soltó.

-Es una basura no sirve para nada perder el tiempo con él. ¡Vámonos!- le dijo Takuya al rubio.

-Tócale un pelo a Kari y te mato.

Tras decir eso Takeru y Takuya desaparecieron dejando atrás a Ryo y su grupo.

/

-Kari tienes que comer algo- la rubia estaba siendo aquel día muy maternal con la castaña.

-Zoe estoy bien, no te preocupes. No tengo hambre, pero después del entrenamiento comeré algo, no te preocupes de verdad.-la castaña sabía que la rubia estaba muy preocupada por ella, pero la estaba sobreprotegiendo.

-Te iré a ver después del entrenamiento, ¿te parece?

-Claro rubia. Me voy, más tarde te veo.

La rubia observó como su amiga salía de la gran cafetería. Pagó su comida y se fue a sentar con el grupo habitual, en el cual tan solo faltaban Takuya y el rubio. Se sentó al lado de Yoley mientras todos la miraban fijamente, lo que hizo que se sintiese incómoda. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Kouji preguntó:

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

-¿Lo qué?

-Lo de T.k y Kari. Que ya no se hablan.

Zoe dejó de mirar a Kouji y se concentró en su comida.

-Es verdad.- aquellas dos palabras provocaron un escalofrío en Kouji.

-Hola T.k, Takuya- fue su gemelo quien saludo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué se han peleado?¿Si eran muy buenos amigo?

Una pregunta, pero ninguna contestación. El rubio no tenía ganas de contar nada y Zoe y Takuya no se querían entrometer.

/ 

La rubia llegaba a la playa, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba. El entrenador de Kari estaba hablando con una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años. Rubia, alta y con tacones por la playa. Todavía había alguno que otro joven surfeando, entre los cuales se encontraba Ryo, pero no su amiga. Esta se encontraba al lado del entrenador, enfrente de otra chica que había visto un par de veces, Yukino Ajibana. Al igual que su madre rubia y alta, pero su aspecto era de deportista. Miraba a Hikari con una sonrisa torcida y en sus ojos había una expresión retadora.

Me acerqué un poco, pero no podía oír lo que decían. Decidió quedarse apartada hasta que finalizase esa conversación, que tenía más pinta de ser una discusión. Esta finalizó unos cinco minutos después con una sonrisa en los rostros de las dos rubias. La joven miró desafiando a la castaña. Algo ocurriría y no sería bueno.

El entrenador se volvió hacia Kari y la miró seriamente.

-Pase lo que pase vas a participar en esa final. Y darás lo mejor de ti, ¿verdad?

-Claro, entrenador. Con esa final he soñado durante mucho tiempo y no voy a perder ahora.

-Me alegra oírte eso. Descansa, mañana te espera un entrenamiento muy duro.

-Hasta mañana.

La castaña se acercó a la rubia y la saludó. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana a la playa.

La rubia pidió un café con leche, al igual que la castaña que también pidió un trozo de tarta de nata y vainilla.

-¿Qué querían las dos rubias?- preguntó finalmente la rubia.

-Dicen que estamos haciendo trampa en las competiciones, que utilizamos tablas de surf distintas que no están permitidas porque son más fáciles de manejar y otras cosas. Pero ninguna es verdadera. Tampoco me pueden echar de la competición porque no tienen pruebas para conseguirlo.

-Creo que no te debes de preocupar por nada de eso, no conseguirán echarte.

La conversación siguió por otro camino y pidieron otro café. Zoe recibió un mensaje de Takuya y le dijo donde estaban. Cuando apareció por la calle la rubia lo vio llegar con el rubio y su cara se transformó, se le había olvidado decirle que estaba con Kari.

Oportuno. El teléfono de Kari comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

_-Kari, soy Naomi, ¿te acuerdas de mí?_

-Perfectamente, dime.- la cara de Kari cambió al ver al acompañante de Takuya, pero comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

La pareja se regalaron una mirada de preocupación, habían metido la pata. El rubio miraba disimuladamente a la castaña, pero estaba sumida en su conversación con la otra persona que estuviese al otro lado de la línea. A los pocos segundos la castaña colgó y T.k desvió totalmente su mirada.

La joven se tomó lo que le quedaba de café.

-Me tengo que ir Zoe. He quedado con cierta persona, ya te contaré.

La castaña se levantó seguida por la mirada del resto, se puso su abrigo, se despidió y se dispuso a salir. Pero T.k le había sujetado del brazo.

-No necesitas irte si yo estoy aquí.

-No eres tan importante como para tenerme que ir si tú estas en el mismo lugar, Takaishi.- Hikari se soltó y se fue.

La pareja se miró. Takeru pensó en aquellas palabras ya que había sido lo único que había recibido de la castaña desde el sábado. Decidió irse él también y dejar allí a la pareja. Se despidió y salió del lugar.

/

-Me alegra volver a verte, Naomi.

-Kari- la chica abrazó a la castaña-. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, ¿tú?

-Bien, estoy entrenando duramente. Pero a eso no vengo. Yukino se cambia a tu colegio y no creo que te agrade mucho. Aunque si no ha conseguido descalificarte a estas alturas no tiene por qué conseguirlo. Quedan tres meses para la final.

-Esta tarde cuando estaba entrenando he recibido su visita. Venía creo que con su madre, eran muy parecidas. Me acusaban de hacer trampas, pero me las arreglaré.

La conversación siguió. A la Yagami no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ver a Yukino a menudo. Pero lo soportaría. ¿Qué podría pasar?

/

El rubio se encontraba en el campo de baloncesto cercano a su cara. Tan solo conseguía encestar la mitad de lanzamientos. ¿Cómo podía haber metido la pata tan pronto? Lanzó demasiado fuerte y el balón rebotó en el tablero y fue a parar al lado de una joven rubia.

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio que se había acercado a paso rápido.

-Toma- le dijo la chica, que se había agachado para recoger el balón.

-Gracias.

T.k miró a la joven, le parecía familiar, estaba seguro de que ya le había visto. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-¡Ey T.k!- era su hermano mayor quien le llamaba.

Se despidió con un "adiós" de la joven y volvió con el rubio mayor.

**Antes de nada, Feliz Navidad! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, me ha costado escribirlo pero aquí comienza una parte importante de la historia. **

**¿Quién cometerá antes nuevos errores?¿T.k?¿Kari?¿Ambos?**

**Intentaré subir pronto un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews. :)**


	11. Lo siento

**Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, pero con tantos exámenes no he tenido ningún hueco. Además, mi tiempo libre y mi inspiración no eran compatibles. Así que después de tanto tiempo traigo este capítulo, que es un poco más largo que el resto y que espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>11- Lo siento<strong>

Un mes y nada había cambiado. Ni miradas, ni palabras. Se ignoraban completamente y nada indicaba que aquella situación fuera a acabar en algún momento. Su amistad se había desvanecido y con ella, los ánimos de los dos jóvenes. En un principio, Takeru había intentado conseguir hablar con la joven, pero esto fue un fracaso y acabó rindiéndose, al menos por el momento.

Zoe observaba a Takeru hablando con una joven rubia. Había llegado al instituto hacía unas tres semanas y estaba consiguiendo entablar una amistad con el rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

-No es nada Takuya- dijo sin mirar a su novio-. Tan solo me preguntó si T.k ha sido capaz de olvidar tan rápidamente a Kari, si de verdad la quiere, porque Kari no le ha podido olvidar.

-¿Sabes que todo saldrá bien?

-Eso espero. Me resulta conocida esa chica.

La rubia levantó la mirada y vio a Hikari que caminaba hacia ella. Pasó al lado de la pareja de rubios y ni se inmutó.

-Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?- sus ojos habían cambiado. En ellos ya no estaba aquella luz de alegría que la rubia tan bien conocía-. Toma, se te había olvidado, ¿ocurre algo?

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?- tan solo recibió un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza de la rubia. Miró a Takuya quién miraba también a tengo que ir rubia. Mañana te veo. Adiós Takuya.

La castaña dio dos pasos pero volvió hacia atrás y abrazó a su amiga.

-Recuerda que estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí, por favor.- le susurró al oído.

De nuevo la castaña se dio la vuelta y esta vez si que salió del lugar. Zoe se dio la vuelta y miró a T.k al cual se encontró mirando como su ex-amiga abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

><p>La castaña se dirigía hacia la salida del recinto, pero la voz de un chico la detuvo.<p>

-Está casi anocheciendo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Uhm...- la castaña vio a Daisuke, que le miraban con ojos que le rogaban que aceptase-. Supongo que estará bien.

-¿De verdad?

La castaña asintió y comenzó a andar. Daisuke Motomiya había sido su compañero de clase desde primaria, durante esta eran bastante amigos, pero una vez comenzada la secundaria todo había cambiada. Cada uno eligió su grupo de amigos, pero fue en aquellos primeros años cuando Davis se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Kari, y había intentado acercarse a ella, pero los sentimientos de la castaña no le correspondían a él.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y a ti?

-Bien- el chico la miraba indeciso, pero decidió preguntarle-. ¿Qué tal con T.k?

Kari lo miró. Él no supo descifrar su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que de verdad había en ella?

-¿A qué te refieres, Davis?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, vuestra relación... antes estaban mucho tiempo juntos y ahora ni siquiera se miran ¿Qué pasó?¿Te hizo algo malo?

-Sinceramente no es algo en lo que tengas que meterte. Lo ocurrido, ocurrió. Takeru forma parte del pasado.

El silencio envolvió el momento. Tan solo escuchaban sus pisadas y la gente que había a su alrededor. Pronto llegarían a la casa de la joven.

-Yo..esto..lo siento, de verdad. No quería hacerte recordar malos momentos.

-No pasa nada, de verdad.

La castaña le regaló una sonrisa y continuaron con una charla un poco más amena.

* * *

><p>-Uhmm...¿Kari?<p>

-¿Si hermano?

-Verás- se quedó pensando un rato-. No es nada.

Kari le miró detenidamente.

-Suéltalo hermano.

-Mañana vendrá Matt y, bueno, a lo mejor viene T.k. ¿Te importa?

-Puede venir si quiere Tai, yo no voy a impedir que siga siendo tu amigo.

Taichi Yagami se quedó observando a su hermana. La había visto crecer y la quería como a nadie, pero día tras día, era la persona que más le había sorprendido, le sorprendía y probablemente le sorprendería.

-Gracias Kari.

-Por cierto, mañana por la tarde vendrá Zoe y saldré un rato por la noche.

-Claro.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer esta tarde?- preguntaba Ken.<p>

Para cierta rubia la conversación tan solo estaba de fondo. Seguía haciéndose esa pregunta, ¿quién era aquella chica? Verdad, Kari le había pedido que no se preocupara por ella, pero la conocía perfectamente y la castaña estaba sufriendo. Siempre había tenido una fachada fuerte, pero por dentro la joven se estaba desmoronando día a día y la rubia le apoyaría hasta el último momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la entrada de T.k y la rubia a la cafetería. Entonces Zoe se acordó, la rubia del entrenamiento de Hikari, Yukino Ajibana. No podía creer que había sido tan tonta se no darse cuenta hasta aquel momento. Ambos se iban acercando a la mesa.

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- era Takuya quién le preguntó. Lo había dicho más alto de lo que debía y todos la habían escuchado.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?- era Takeru quién preguntaba, mientras que se fijaba en que todos estaban mirando a Zoe. Junto a él se encontraba la rubia que la miraba desafiante. Al parecer Yukino si que se acordaba de ella.

-No me lo puedo creer, Takeru.

-Pero qué...

La rubia salió corriendo dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ni idea- le contestó Takuya.

La rubia corría por los pasillos hasta que se paró delante de un ventanal. A través de él vio a Kari hablando con Davis. Observó que en su rostro había una sonrisa, pero era falsa. Ahora lo entendía todo, porque su amiga estaba más triste desde que Yukino había llegado. No era el hecho de que Takeru pasara bastante tiempo con otra chica, era que esa chica quería dejarla fuera de juego. Hikari era el blanco de sus objetivos para aquella chica.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos azules.

-¿Me contarás qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Creo que tendrías que saberlo.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar el ventanal. Sintió que el rubio hacia lo mismo. Los dos pares de ojos se posaron en la misma persona. Hikari seguía bromeando y hablando con Daisuke.

-¿Crees qué la he olvidado?

El silencio les envolvió. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que de nuevo el rubio volviese hablar.

-No. Se que piensas lo contrario por Yukino, pero ella para mí no es más que una amiga y no pretendo que ella sea algo más. Corre el tiempo, lo se, y el daño que Kari y yo nos hacemos es cada vez mayor. Pero intentaré acabar con esta situación cuando ella esté más calmada.

Zoe le miró y observó como los ojos del joven estaban perdidos en su amiga. En ellos había un brillo especial y sinceridad. Todavía quería a la castaña y no había nada que lo pudiese negar.

-La quiero más de lo que nunca pensé que querría a alguien. Cuando ocurrió lo de aquella noche yo no elegí las palabras correctas, pero ella no me ha dado ninguna oportunidad de acercarme. Se que estás preocupada por ella, pero no es por eso por lo que estás molesta conmigo.

El rubio seguía mirando a la castaña y apretaba los puños. Si, añoraba los momentos que había pasado con ella y deseaba ser él quien estuviese con ella.

-¿De qué conoces a Yukino?¿Cómo has conseguido llevarte tan bien con ella en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó finalmente Zoe.

-Me la encontré un día cuando estaba jugando al baloncesto, pero no fueron más que un par de palabras obligadas a decir. Cuando llegó aquí me sorprendió y como no conocía a nadie pues nos convertimos en amigos.

.¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

-Alguna cosa.

-¿Te fue a ver en el último partido?

-Si.

-Así que le gustan los deportes, ¿eh?

-No, los detesta.- en la cara de Zoe apareció una mirada que fue interpretada por el rubio como "¿de verdad?"-. Si, es verdad, odia los deportes.

La rubia comenzó a reírse y su acompañante le miraba de forma extraña. Ambos volvieron a mirar por la ventana, la castaña ya no estaba allí.

-¿A qué viene esto, Zoe?

-A que supongo que esto no lo harías si te pusieras a recordar. A mí me ha costado, pero me he acordado. Solo te daré un consejo, antes de confiar en alguien debes de saber si de verdad conoces a esa persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Piénsalo.

La rubia se fue dejando al joven pensativo. ¿Qué era aquello que había pasado por alto?

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre de la casa Yagami sonó. Ambos esperaban visita. Fue Tai quién se levantó ya que su hermana se estaba duchando. Se deslizó perezosamente hacia la puerta principal y abrió. Se encontró a los tres invitados.<p>

-Hola cabezón.

-Es un gusto verte vagabundo.- dijo saludando a Matt-. A ti también deportista retirado. Buenas tardes, Zoe. Kari está arriba.

-Hola Tai. Gracias.

La rubia desapareció escaleras arriba, dejando a los dos rubios y al castaño abajo. Algo de tensión se podía notar allí.

-¿Y qué decías que íbamos a hacer?

* * *

><p>Las dos jóvenes reían sin parar mientras caminaban por el pasillo.<p>

-Sabes qué Davis está loquito por ti- preguntó la rubia.

-Ya me siento malvada por tenerle que decir que no. Sus intentos ya me cansan.

-A lo mejor llega el día en que digas que sí.

-Sabes que no lo haré ,rubia.

-Claro. Eres Hikari Yagami, buscas al chico perfecto, al príncipe azul y resulta que lo tienes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ambas llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban los tres chicos enfrascados en sus juegos, aunque fueron interrumpidos por las risas de las jóvenes.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía, Kari.

-Lo mismo digo, Matt.

Zoe empezó a reírse y la castaña la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué queréis cenar?- preguntó amablemente la castaña.

-Mientras cocines tú da igual.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Yamato?- preguntó Tai con una mirada acusadora.

-Que cada vez que preparas algo de comer tengo que acudir a la unidad de intoxicaciones.

-¿Sabes que está es mi casa y puedo echarte?

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Creo que lo mejor será que prepares lo que quieras Kari.- acabó diciéndole Matt.

-A sus órdenes.

Las dos jóvenes desaparecieron en la cocina entre risas cuyo motivo era desconocido por los tres jóvenes.

* * *

><p>-¡Hikari Yagami, ven aquí!- Zoe y Kari se dirigían a la puerta principal, pero fueron frenadas por la voz de Tai.<p>

-Tai sabes que nos podemos ahorrar el discurso de siempre.

-No te intentes hacer la graciosa conmigo. No llegues muy tarde y no bebas mucho. Si ocurre algo tendré el teléfono a mano así que no dudes en llamarme. Y tú, Zoe, cuida de ella.

-¿Algo más, hermano?- preguntó la castaña mirándolo fijamente.

-Pásatelo bien.- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

Con un beso en la mejilla, la pequeña Yagami se despidió de su hermano y salió de la casa con su amiga.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcada la una menos cuarto de la madrugada y Tai se encontraba cambiando de película. Ahora les tocaba ver una película de terror, en concreto, "el resplandor", que aunque era una película que contaba con muchos años estaba dentro de sus favoritas en la categoría de terror. Mientras Tai ponía el disco y Matt iba a buscar un par de cervezas a la cocina, Takeru ojeaba una revista que le había llamado la atención. Tenía claro que era de Hikari, de hecho era de surf. Pasaba las hojas, en realidad sin demasiado entusiasmo, a esas horas ya estaba muy cansado y prefería estar acostado, pero se estaba entreteniendo con los dos mayores. De repente su atención fue captada por una imagen de la revista. Era un reportaje de jóvenes surfistas y en este aparecía una fotografía en cuyo dentro aparecía Hikari, a su izquierda otra chica y a la derecha a una rubia que pensó que no vería en una revista de tal temática.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo hermano?

-No es nada, Matt.- dejó la revista encima de la mesa y apagaron la luz.

T.k acababa de descubrir el motivo por el que Zoe se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Seguro que entablar la relación de amistad con la rubia había empeorado la situación con Kari. Sin embargo, él en ningún momento lo hizo queriendo.

Intentó dejar de lado todos aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en la película.

* * *

><p>El rubio tras despertarse comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama de la habitación de invitados de los Yagami. Eran un poco más de las 5 de la madrugada y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño otra vez. Pasaba los minutos llamándose a sí mismo tonto, por no utilizar otra palabra.<p>

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido. Venía de la habitación de al lado. Se levantó perezosamente y abrió, sin hacer ruido, la puerta de la habitación. Anduvo por el pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kari. Sin duda algo le ocurría a la joven, así que entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y volvió a cerrar la puerta. La luz de su cuarto de baño estaba encendida y el rubio se dirigió hacia allí. Tanta luz le estaba haciendo daño en los ojos, que no se acomodaban a la situación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se encontró a la castaña de rodillas frente al váter. Sus ideas se confirmaban, la joven estaba vomitando.

-Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?- la castaña al escuchar su voz se volvió para enfrentarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Takeru?- el rubio confirmó que al menos la joven no estaba borracha.

-Oí ruidos y pensé que algo ocurría y creo que estoy en lo cierto.- el joven miraba el rostro pálido de la castaña.

-No necesito tu...-sin embargo la joven no pudo acabar la frase ya que tuvo que volverse para vomitar otra vez.

T.k se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estaba sudando y se había manchado el pijama que llevaba puesto. Unos minutos después la joven se volvió a tranquilizar.

-Puedes irte a descansar Takeru, no debes preocuparte por mi.

-¿Estás de broma?- el rubio tan solo miraba con cara incredibilidad a la castaña. Tras un par de minutos sin decir nada ni moverse, T.k volvió a hablar-. Necesitas cambiarte. ¿Dónde tienes tu ropa?

Hikari sabía que el chico no se daría por vencido así que accedió a que le ayudase.

-En el cajón de arriba de la cómoda hay otro pijama.

El rubio acudió a donde la joven le dijo y le llevó las prendas, dejándola de nuevas a solas y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Mientras esperaba T.k se sentó en la cama de la castaña. Enfrente de él se encontraban unos zapatos de tacón que se quedó mirando, pero tan solo era un punto fijo en el que posar su vista y dejar volar sus pensamientos.

-No pienses que estoy vomitando porque estoy borracha- la joven ya había salido cambiada del baño y miraba al rubio-. No soy esa clase de persona que sale de fiesta con el único fin de emborracharse.

-Lo se- le respondió el rubio clavando sus ojos en la castaña-. Espero que ya estés mejor.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. La joven estaba de pie, T.k sentado en la cama de esta y simplemente se miraban y escuchaban sus respiraciones. Cientos de palabras que se tenían que decir.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes la culpa de nada Takeru.

-Te pediría el favor de que me dejes de llamar Takeru. Te pido disculpas por ser tan estúpido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta noche...en la revista de surf que tienes abajo...-el rubio no encontraba las palabras exactas-. Yukino. Yo no me acordaba de quien era ella. Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiese permitido que se me acercara.

La joven procesaba la información. Estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación en aquel momento.

-Takeru...T.k- cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, dentro de la chica algo se estremecía-. Tienes derecho a tener las amistades que quieras.

-Pero esto es traicionarte y traicionarme a mí mismo. Ella me ha mentido, no me ha contado la verdad sobre ella. Además, yo te hice una promesa, no la he olvidado, y te voy a proteger de ella, Kari.

-No debes hacerlo. Soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme yo sola. Creo que no es le mejor momento para hablar de esto.

-Sin embargo es el único momento en el que he podido hablar contigo. Te has cerrado en banda. ¿Me permites una pregunta?- la joven asintió con las cabeza-.¿Qué tienes con Davis? Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.

-Tan solo somos amigos, buenos amigos. Nada más.

-Ya veo. Es hora de que descanses.

El joven se levantó de la cama y en vez de irse hacia la puerta se acercó a la castaña. Esta tenía posada su mirada en chico, que avanzaba hacia ella mientras que dentro de su persona llegaba a temer lo que haría el rubio. A escasos centímetros de la castaña se paró y agachó su rostro, pero no buscando los labios de la joven que estaba frente a ella, aunque en realidad si estaba tentado a probarlos otra vez. Le dio un beso en la frente y se volteó hacia la puerta. Puso la mano en el picaporte con intención de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y miró nuevamente a la castaña que tenía posada su mirada en él.

-También siento haberte dicho que fuiste un error, no lo eres. De hecho eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido Hikari Yagami. Siento haber arruinado nuestra amistad.

Y tras estas palabras el joven salió a la mayor velocidad que el silencio le permitía. No quería despertar a los dos mayores. Aquella puerta separaba dos sentimientos: el rubio de ojos azules portaba el resentimiento de haber acabado con una gran amistad y, al otro lado, la castaña poseía confusión dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews, sin duda alguna gracias a ellos continúo escribiendo. Debo decir que a este fic no le quedan muchos capítulos, probablemente tres. Intentaré actualizar durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Muchas gracias a aquellos que leéis esta historia. Cuidaos. :)<strong>


	12. Arreglos y finales

**Se que prometí subir este capítulo durante las vacaciones, pero lo he intentado y ha sido difícil de escribir. Tengo que decir que la mayor parte de este capítulo es narración. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Arreglos y finales.<strong>

-Madre mía, Kari. ¿Estás bien?- Tai se levantó rápidamente de la silla de la cocina en la que se encontraba sentado desayunando junto a los dos rubios.

-Claro que estoy bien.

-Tienes cara de estar enferma- dijo Tai poniendo su mano sobre la frente de su hermana-. ¿No has dormido bien?¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-Tai, estoy bien. No me pasa nada. Siéntate y acaba de desayunar.- la joven lo miraba serenamente. Miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina-. ¡Mierda!

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Tenía que entrenar y se le había hecho tarde. Había quedado con Zoe a las 12 y quedaban diez minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo. Se vistió a toda velocidad y salió disparada hacia la calle junto con su mochila dejando como despedida un único "Adiós".

* * *

><p>Un grupo de chicos corría por le pabellón del instituto. En el centro de este se encontraba el entrenador con su cronómetro en la mano.<p>

-¡Vamos chicos, muevan sus traseros! Hasta ahora habéis ganado, pero necesitáis mejorar.

Takuya y Takeru corrían juntos a un buen ritmo mientras charlaban. Llevaban diez minutos pero no había en ellos ninguna muestra de cansancio.

-Soy un estúpido, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-T.k no te sientas culpable. Le podía haber pasado a cualquier persona. Además según me has contado de tu conversación con Kari, no creo que a ella le haya importado mucho.

-¿De qué habláis chicos?-Kouji y Kouchi se unían a la pareja.

-De nada- contestó el rubio con pocas ganas de seguir con el tema.

Habían ganado todos los partidos hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, cada vez T.k jugaba menos minutos en los partidos.

-¡Ven aquí, T.k! El resto seguid corriendo.

El rubio se acercó trotando hacia el entrenador.

-Te necesitamos en estos partidos- le dijo el entrenador mientras le indicaba que se sentara, mientras el hacía la misma acción.

-Claro entrenador. Ganar es muy importante para mi.

-Tienes que estar en buena forma, joven.

-Lo estoy señor- dijo el rubio mirando al entrenador.

-Se que estás en buena forma física- el entrenador miraba como el resto de jugadores seguían corriendo por la cancha. En su mano el cronómetro seguía contando-. Me refiero a que tus pensamientos no están donde deben de estar.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Para ser un buen jugador a la hora de entrar en la cancha lo único que debe importar es el balón y el aro. Pero tus pensamientos en los últimos partidos no han estado donde tenían que estar. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Claro entrenador.

-Debes poner orden en tu cabecita, Takeru. Eres un gran jugador, no debes echarte a perder por una pelea o un error. En esta vida tendrás que hacer frente a muchos obstáculos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, entrenador.

-Sigue entrenando.

El rubio se levantó y comenzó a trotar de nuevo.

-¡Ah, Takaishi!- el nombrado se dio la vuelta-. Yagami merece la pena. No se encuentran chicas así todos los días.

El entrenador le sonreía, mientras el rubio se ponía rojo. Intención o no del entrenador, lo que había dicho se había escuchado en todo el gimnasio y el nombre de la joven comenzó a salir de la boca de la mayoría de los que estaban allí.

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad te dijo todo eso?<p>

-Así es, Zoe.

-Debo decirte que ese chico de verdad te quiere.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces por qué no haces nada para hacer las paces?

La castaña se quedó el silencio. Esa pregunta también se la había hecho a sí misma.

-No lo se...de verdad no lo se- Zoe la miraba confundida-. Supongo que es porque tengo miedo a esta relación. Debo volver al agua.

La castaña se levantó de la arena y volvió al agua. Hikari había dicho la verdad. Tenía miedo a tener una relación con T.k y salir mal parada de ella. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Era finales de abril y aquel fin de semana se celebraba la competición que le permitiría ir al campeonato nacional si la ganaba, por lo que se tenía que concentrar en el surf, el resto de asuntos debían de salir de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Pronto llegó el lunes y con este la rutina. Estudiantes por aquí y por allí, hablando del fin de semana o de cualquier tema que saliera espontáneamente. Las clases del lunes probablemente son las más pesadas de la semana, pero sobre todo lo eran para una castaña.<p>

-¿Por qué me miran?- preguntó Kari una vez en la cafetería.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó esta vez la rubia.

-Desde que he entrado esta mañana los jugadores de baloncesto me miran. ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?

-Culpa del entrenador- dijo Kouji.

-Dijo algo sobre ti en el entrenamiento del sábado, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo.

-¿De veras?

Lo único que le faltaba a la castaña es que incluso los entrenadores hablaran sobre ella. Los chicos no hablaron más sobre el tema, ya que ni Hikari quería saber lo que había dicho sobre ella ni ellos tenían ganas de explicarle a ella que el entrenador la había emparejado con T.k.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar del instituto, el joven Takaishi estaba guardando varias cosas en su taquilla, cuando una voz que no quería escuchar llamó su atención.<p>

-¡Hola T.k!- dijo Yukino alegremente. Sin embargo no encontró contestación del nombrado. Así que le tocó el hombro.

Takeru que sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, cerró su taquilla y le dedicó una mirada severa a la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa T.k?

-¿Qué me pasa?¿De verdad lo preguntas?

-Eres mi amigos, quiero saber por qué estás enfadado.

-Supongo que todo lo puedo resumir en una palabra, ¡surf!

La expresión de Yukino cambió drásticamente. Su sonrisa se disolvió y su rostro mostraba fracaso.

-¿No crees que acabaría descubriendo que me mentías?

-T.k yo no quería...

-De verdad. No me querías mentir, la misma Yukino que para poder ganar hará las trampas que sean necesarias.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. No se que es lo que te habrá dicho Yagami, pero es mentira.

-¿Y ahora me quieres poner en contra de ella? Ella va un paso por delante de ti. Ella es mejor que tú, asimilalo. Eres una mentirosa, Ajibana.

-T.k espera- dijo la chica cogiendo el brazo del rubio que ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse-. Lo hecho porque yo te quiero.

-No te creo y tampoco mi amor te corresponde a ti.

Zafándose del agarre de Yukino caminó por el pasillo hasta dejar solo a la rubia, la cual se quedó llena de furia y ganas de venganza.

* * *

><p>Takeru entró en la cafetería con los ánimos más calmados y se sentó junto a Kouji.<p>

-Has tardado mucho.

-Inconvenientes, Kouji.

Todos le miraron, bueno, todos menos Kari que estaba sumida en sí misma. El tiempo se pasó entre bromas y conversaciones locas. El rubio, muy a menudo, miraba a la castaña que estaban haciendo algo con Zoe, dejando al resto fuera de juego.

-¿Qué pasa T.k?¿Pelea de novios?

-¿Qué dices Hiroto?- preguntó Takuya.

-Está lo más lejos posible de ella.

Todos miraron al chico y finalmente Kari se dio cuenta porque la miraban toda la mañana y cuales eran las tonterías del entrenador de Takeru. Se levantó de la silla, se despidió de todos y se fue de la cafetería.

-¿Creéis que se ha enfadado?- preguntó Takuya, mirando a Zoe.

-No, tan solo está nerviosa, ya sabes la competición.

-¿Qué tal si la vamos a apoyar el domingo?- todos miraban a Kouchi-. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por una amiga.

* * *

><p>La semana pasaba muy lenta para la castaña que a cada día estaba más nerviosa. El día que tanto esperaba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se vería cual sería el resultado de tantos años de trabajo.<p>

Era viernes y la joven se encontraba sentada en la playa, con la mirada perdida en el mar, observando como las olas se rompían contra los alejados acantilados.

-Me puedo sentar- estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que había llevado una pelimorada con la que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba.

-Claro- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Creo que lo primero es pedirte perdón, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo.

-Ya no es necesario, tan solo esperaba a que tuvieras el valor suficiente para volver a hablarme.

Años habían trascurrido desde que las dos jóvenes eran amigas. Del trío de amigas, Yolei había sido la última en llegar, y se notaba ya que la relación entre Zoe y Kari era excepcional, sin embargo, en ningún momento se sintió excluida del grupo. Hikari conocía perfectamente a la pelimorada, cometer un error para ella casi era un delito, solo que no la llevarían a la cárcel, y se podía pasar semanas reprendiéndose por ello hasta tener el valor suficiente.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Claro. Oye, ¿por qué no te vienes a dormir esta noche a mi casa? Ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos. Zoe también vendrá.

-Me parece perfecto. He aguantado demasiado tiempo sin vosotras.

-Entonces a las 8 en mi casa. No se te habrá olvidado donde vivo, ¿no?

-Claro que no Kari.

-Entonces me voy a preparar mis cosas y a decírselo a mis padres.- Yolei le dio un abrazo a la castaña-. Te veo luego.

La castaña sonreía mientras observaba como la chica se iba corriendo hacia su casa. La joven suspiró y volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en el mar que se imponía delante de ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Y todo eso ha pasado mientras yo no estaba con vosotras? Venga Kari, Takeru se muere por ti- dijo la pelimorada en un tono chillón-. No creo que prefieras a Daisuke.<p>

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi? ¿Qué tal con Ken?- preguntó la castaña con mirada pícara, lo que provocó que Yolei se sonrojara.

Las tres muchachas estaban teniendo el tiempo de su vida. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de una noche así en la casa de una de ellas. Les gustaba volver al pasado. Zoe se quedó atónita al ver entrar a Yolei, mientras Tai estaba feliz de que su hermana se estuviera divirtiendo tanto, hacia tiempo que no la veía reír de tal manera.

* * *

><p>El sábado fue lo que Tai llamaba "tiempo de hermanos". Se pasaban horas juntos haciendo cualquier cosa. Toda salida de sus agendas quedaba borrada.<p>

Tai era feliz de tener todavía a su hermana con él. Es decir, a esa edad lo normal es que se tenga mucha más confianza a una amiga que a un hermano, y, aunque sabía que su hermana no le contaba todo, como era la cuestión de su pelea con Takeru, se sentía feliz de pasar ratos como el de aquel sábado con su pequeña hermana, aunque, sin duda alguna, ya no era la pequeña de ocho años.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó el castaño mientras entraban el apartamento.

-Te toca elegir.

Cada uno elegía una cosa que hacer y tras que la Yagami escogiese jugar al fútbol contra su hermano, ahora era Tai quien elegiría. Desde pequeños, Tai había enseñado a jugar al fútbol a la pequeña y reconocía que no era mala. Su hermana le había intentado enseñar a surfear pero esa tarea si que fue misión imposible.

-¿Qué tal si vemos algún álbum de fotos?

-Perfecto- respondió la joven desapareciendo por la escalera.

El castaño se sentó y a los pocos segundos su hermana estaba de vuelta con tres álbumes. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a mirar las fotografías. Eran tantos momentos vividos y tantas historias que estaban entre sus recuerdos. Allí estaba prácticamente toda su vida y, entre risas, la recordaban, pasando por malos momentos en los que la tristeza les invadía.

Las horas habían pasado y antes de que la pequeña se diera cuenta ya era hora de acostarse. El día que le esperaba sería muy importante, y, pronto, estaría frente a su sueño, lucharía por aquello por lo que tanto había trabajo.

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la mañana y la playa estaba llena de gente. Debido a la ausencia de olas en la playa establecida, los jueces se vieron obligados a mover la competición a una playa cercana, pero más rocosa.<p>

El sol lucía en un cielo azul sin nubes, un día perfecto. La Yagami estaba sentada en la arena tras haber calentado y haberse registrado en la competición. Se había levantado a las siete de la mañana y estaba muy nerviosa. Naomi ya se había acercado a desearle suerte y hablado con varias personas como Zoe, Yolei, Tai o Matt, que habían ido a animarla, aunque se llevó un gran sorpresa cuando pudo ver que también estaban Ken, Koichi, Kouji, Takuya, Daisuke...y T.k.

-Ven Kari- la voz del entrenador le sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó de la arena y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Te voy a presentar al señor Tanaka y al señor Chiba -ambos le tendieron la mano, la cual la Yagami cogió en el típico aprentón de manos.

-Encantada.

-En caso de que ganes ellos serán los que te guíen a nivel nacional- explicó el entrenador.

-Te hemos observado en las otras competiciones Hikari, y eres buena, tienes mucho talento. Probablemente hoy ganes, nosotros estamos convencidos.

-Gracias, no se que decir, me siento alagada.

Sin embargo, sus corta conversación de dio por finalizada cunado se anunció ella primera ronda y a las seis primeras chicas que competían. La competición se desarrollaría al igual que el resto, exceptuando que en la ronda final tan solo participarían tres chicas y la que mejor calificación consiguiera llegaría a competir a nivel nacional.

En menos de lo que esperaba la Yagami ya estaba surfeando. En ese mismo turno, Yukino también lo hacía. Sin embargo, aquello a la castaña le daba igual ya que estaba absorta en lo suyo. Al terminar el turno, Kari se puso con un 9 como calificación, seguida por Yukino con un 8. Hikari animaba a Naomi que también consiguió estar entre las seis primeras.

En la penúltima ronda cada una de las chicas daba lo máximo de ellas, al fin y al cabo, luchaban por un sueño, aunque no todas lo conseguirían. Al fin de la ronda las tres que competirían fueron anunciadas, aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa, ya que la mayoría de las competiciones habían sido ganadas por ellas tres, aunque no en el mismo orden. Hikari Yagami era la primera con un 9.5, y era seguida por Naomi Johnson con un 9, y por último Yukino Ajibana con un 8.75, ya que había cometido ciertos errores aunque leves.

Uno de los jueces anunció por el altavoz un descanso de cinco minutos. Kari y Naomi dejaron las tablas en una tienda destinada a ello y salieron juntos, riendo, como si en realidad fueran amigas y no enemigas en aquella competición.

-Has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo.- dijo la castaña animadamente.

-Pero tú sigues siendo igual de buena. Tienes ganada la competición.

-Nunca debes adelantar acontecimientos.

-Este es previsible amiga.-dijo la inglesa riéndose.

Kari tenía que reconocer que aunque se conocían de poco eran bastante amigas y le gustaría que todas sus rivales fueran así. Sin embargo, las risas no camuflaban que estaban muy nerviosas.

Hikari echó un vistazo a la gente de la playa. Sus amigos sonreían y hablaban alegremente, su entrenador se mantenía serio, las competidoras eliminadas estaban sentadas, dándose, en algunos casos, consuelo entre ellas, los dos hombres que le habían presentado antes le sonreían y los jueces charlaban y revisaban papeles, mientras los chicos que competían después habían comenzado a prepararse.

Pronto el sonido de la bocina les avisó de que se prepararan y las dos jóvenes regresaron a la tienda a por sus tablas, donde se encontraron a una Yukino muy sonriente.

Ya preparadas, uno de los jueces les comentó como sería la ronda, en resumen, quien ganase competiría a nivel nacional.

Las tres chicas se miraron para después concentrarse en aquella masa azul delante de ellas. El corazón de la castaña latía a mil por hora.

-Puedes hacerlo Kari -se decía a sí misma-. Has trabajado mucho para eso.

La bocina volvió a sonar y las jóvenes entraron en el agua. Tenían diez minutos para demostrar lo que sabían. Las tres sabían que ese era el momento de demostrar que era lo que sabían hacer.

Tai observaba a su hermana, con los mismos o incluso más de los que ella sentía, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado Zoe y Matt no despegaban la vista. Se sentía orgulloso de su hermana. Sabía que el pasado siempre le atormentaba, pero que gracias a él estaba ahora allí. Sin duda la que siempre sería su pequeña hermana había crecido y era fuerte, incluso más que él.

Cuatro minutos.

Hikari estaba haciendo algún aéreo, sin embargo, no se estaba sintiendo cómoda. Sentía que algo iba mal ¿o se lo estaba imaginando con los nervios?

Tres minutos.

Todo estaba casi decidido. Casi todo el mundo apostaba por la Yagami y su gran manejo de la tabla.

Dos minutos veintisiete segundos.

La sonrisa de Tai desapareció abruptamente. Su hermana se había caído. Apretó los puños, no estaba furioso con ella, se sentía impotente. Su hermana había trabajado mucho y no veía justo que ahora perdiese por esa caída.

-¿Por qué no...?- Matt había comenzado a pronunciar esa pregunta. La Yagami llevaba casi un minuto bajo el agua.

Naomi había visto la caída de Kari y al no verla subir todavía supo que algo iba mal. Preocupada nadó con su tabla hacia donde se había caído la castaña. Los vigilantes de la playa se pusieron también en marcha y fueron en lancha hacia el mismo lugar. Dos de los tres hombres de la lancha se lanzaron al agua y se sumergieron, encontrándose a la inglesa intentando quitar las rocas que atrapaban la pierna de la Yagami. Juntos, en menos de un minuto, quitaron las rocas que estorbaban y subieron a la castaña a la superficie.

Tai y, en general, el resto observaban preocupados lo que ocurría, pero sobre todo el castaño.

Una ambulancia había llegado y los sanitarios comprobaron que tenía pulso, aunque era débil. La joven tenía una herida en la cabeza y su pierna estaba llena de heridas profundas que estaban sangrando, además de que parecía que se le había fracturado. Tai corrió hacia su hermana a la cual tenían tumbada en una camilla y era dirigida hacia la ambulancia.

Para algunos todo pasaba muy rápido, y para otros lo hacía muy lento. Pronto la ambulancia desapareció encerrando en ella a los dos hermanos Yagami.

Yukino y Naomi ya habían salido del agua, la inglesa con una gran preocupación. El público estaban consternados y los amigos de la castaña no podían creer lo que había pasado. Zoe y Yolei lloraban por lo ocurrido. Era uno de los días más importantes para amiga y todo había acabado así.

Las olas habían arrastrado hacia la orilla parte de la tabla ahora destrozada.

Por fin había acabado esa competición, aunque no de la forma esperada. Al fin y al cabo, los finales de cuentos de hadas no existen para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado porque es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de todos. El final se acerca para este fic, aunque por mi cabeza rondan otras nuevas ideas, además de que tengo que seguir con mi otro fic "Sin miedo a nada".<strong>

**Gracias a aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejar un review, gracias a vosotros he escrito esta historia. También gracias a aquellos que únicamente lo leen.**

**Cuidense :)**


	13. Un adiós al pasado

**Reconozco que es raro que actualice tan rápido, pero este capítulo me fue bastante fácil de escribir. Espero que os guste, aunque es algo más corto.**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Un adiós al pasado.<strong>

-Familiares de la señorita Yagami.

-Soy su hermano- dijo Tai acercándose hacia el médico.

-Me gustaría hablar con vuestros padres.

-Mis padres fallecieron.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el médico escaneando al castaño de arriba abajo.

Una vez llegado al hospital Hikari había sido llevada rápidamente a la sala de operaciones. Tras la camilla un Tai preocupado se había quedado en la sala de espera, donde posteriormente recibía los ánimos de sus amigos y los de su hermana.

-Entonces será usted quien tendrá que hablar con su hermana cuando se despierte. Será duro para ella.

Todos los presentes en aquella sala escuchaban cada palabra del médico, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos les dejaban oír. Debido a estas, la lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de Zoe y Yoley.

* * *

><p>La joven castaña empezó a abrir los ojos. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y le extrañó una mancha tan blanca. Poco a poco tuvo una mayor percepción del lugar y vio a su derecha a Tai, Matt, T.k, Zoe y Yoley.<p>

-Kari -susurró Tai mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó con una voz baja pero áspera.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Kari volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación. De repente recordó algo. Si, se había caído. Zoe y Yoley también se habían acercado a ella. Sin embargo, los dos rubios permanecían apartados.

-Me he caído.

Tai se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Tai no sabía como decirle aquellos a su hermana.

-Tai, ¿qué me ha pasado en la pierna?- hasta entonces la pequeña castaña no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la pierna escayolada hasta la rodilla.

-Te la has fracturado por tres sitios y te han operado.

La situación era demasiado tensa, el mayor deseaba saltar por la ventana y dejar todo atrás.

-¿Y?- se conocían demasiado bien. El mayor no era capaz de ocultarle nada a su hermana, porque para ella era un libro abierto, y sabía que en aquellos momentos había notado que algo iba mal.

-Verás -el mayor tragó saliva. Todos en la sala le observaban-. Kari, no podrás volver a practicar surf como lo has hecho hasta hoy, de hecho no podrás practicar ningún deporte. El accidente que has tenido ha hecho que tu pierna no pueda a coger la fuerza que tenías hasta ahora y si la fuerzas practicando algún deporte tendrán que volver a operarte, y podrías rompértela de tal manera que no tuviera solución. Kari, lo siento mucho, pero está ha sido la última competición.

Todos los que estaban en la sala esperaban que la castaña empezara a llorar pero ese momento no llegó. Tan solo cerró los ojos, esperaba que fuera un mal sueño, pero era la realidad.

-Supongo que los Yagami no nacimos para dedicarnos a ningún deporte. -dijo una voz afectada.

Tai se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Años atrás algo similar le había ocurrido a Tai. Durante un partido de fútbol le hicieron una entrada y tuvieron que operarle el tobillo que le había dejado casi destrozado. Ahora el fútbol era un pequeño pasatiempos al que le podía dedicar escasas horas y como resultado, la mayoría de las ocasiones, su tobillos acababa resentido.

T.k, que estaba junto a su hermano, apretaba los puños. No se creía que todo aquello hubiera pasado. Matt le había contado durante el tiempo que habían pasado en la sala de espera lo que le había ocurrido al castaño. Por eso, la primera vez que fue a la casa Yagami, se encontró con trofeos hasta un determinado año, nada más a partir de entonces. Lo mismo ocurriría con la pequeña castaña.

-Voy a avisar al médico de que ya despertaste.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de ella, Tai -dijo una Zoe que tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.

Tai volteó otra vez a su hermana con intención de decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Su hermana le sonrió y este desapareció por la puerta.

La castaña se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó que tenía una venda.

-Te diste contra las rocas y tu pierna quedó sepultada por algunas de ellas.

-Para pocos golpes que me he dado practicando surf y el día más importante me pasa esto.

Las dos chicas le miraban nostálgicamente, mientras que los rubios le miraban extrañada.

-Venga chicas, animaros.

Las dos jóvenes se sorprendían de su amiga. Estaba demostrando que era fuerte y que aquello no acabaría con ella, tal vez, nostalgia por lo que se había esforzado tanto. En breves segundos, el médico llegó acompañado por Tai.

-Os pido que salgáis por favor. Taichi tú puedes quedarte.- el joven asintió y el resto salió de la habitación-. ¿Cómo te sientes Hikari?

-Bien, algo mareada.

-Es normal tras el golpe y la anestesia de la operación.

La joven asintió. El médico comenzó a hacerle varias pruebas. El castaño observaba cada movimiento del médico, estaba pendiente en todo el momento de que su hermana estuviera bien. Probablemente, aquello estaba siendo más duro para él que para su hermana.

-Su hermano ya me ha dicho que te ha contado la mala noticia. Lo siento mucho -la Yagami asintió con la cabeza-. En cinco días te daremos el alta y tendrás que estar escayolada durante un mes y medio más o menos. Más tarde volveré.

-Gracias señor.

-No es nada jovencita.

El médico salió y los dos hermanos se quedaron solos. Sus miradas le decían todo. De repente la castaña sintió que se escapaban algunas lágrimas. Las había estando reteniendo durante desde que conoció la noticia. Tai se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, tal y como ella había hecho cuando le ocurrió lo mismo a él. Dejo que llorara, al fin y al cabo, no valía la pena guardar aquellas lágrimas.

-Después de todos estos años, ahora debo abandonar lo que siempre fue mi sueño.

-Pero tendrás a gente que te apoye, tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta hora. Seas o no surfista te voy a querer lo mismo. Al igual que todas las personas que te han apoyado. Tú eres la que vale la pena, no un tabla de surf.

-Gracias, hermano. Te quiero mucho.-dijo la castaña abrazándose más a él, mientras su hermano le limpiaba las escasas lágrimas que todavía recorrían sus mejillas.

Era uno de esos momentos de hermanos que permanecen en la memoria por siempre. No necesitaban más palabras, tan solo la presencia del otro para sentirse a gusto.

* * *

><p>-Traigo flores para una jovencita- dijo Lewis entrando por la puerta de la habitación.<p>

-Me alegra verte.

En la habitación se encontraban Zoe y Yoley. Tai se había ido a tomar algo con los dos rubios a la cafetería tras un montón de horas sin salir apenas de aquella habitación.

La joven tomó las rosas rojas que le había traído su entrenador.

-Son preciosas.

-Las mereces. Echaré de menos oírte llamarme entrenador. -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Seguro que te lo llamaré aunque técnicamente ahora no sea posible.

El entrenador le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Aquella chica había llegado hasta su corazón. Hacía muchos años que la entrenaba y sabía que lo que había ocurrido no era justo para ella.

-Al menos pasarás a verme de vez en cuando. Podrías ser un gran apoyo para aquellos que quieren ser como tú.

-Claro, si te sirvo de ayuda para algo.

-Kari te echaría mucho de menos si te dejará de ver así de repente. Te he cogido mucho cariño en todo este tiempo y que te quede claro que vas a tener un gran futuro.

-Yo también te quiero, Lewis.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Entre conversaciones se pasaban las horas hasta que llegó la noche. Tan solo quedaron los dos hermanos Yagami, el resto prometió volver al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>-Tai no debes quedarte aquí todas las noches. No me va a pasar nada, no puedo mover la pierna, no voy a salir corriendo.<p>

-Kari, me voy a quedar.

-Debes descansar.

-Lo haré aquí.

-No me mientas.

Los dos hermanos tenían una discusión. Era el tercer día que Kari estaba en el hospital y Tai no había desaparecido de su vista ni cinco minutos prácticamente, lo máximo que había estado fuera era un par de horas y con un canguro, ya fuese Matt o alguna de sus amigas. Además se notaba que Tai no dormía nada por las grandes ojeras que se asomaban en sus ojos. Matt observaba la conversación, nunca los había oído discutir, bueno, si a aquello se le podía llamar discutir.

-¿Interrumpo? -preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

-Claro que no, Naomi.

La inglesa se acercó a la camilla y le dio dos besos a Hikari. Tras ponerse al día de lo ocurrido y de algunas noticias sobre la competición de surf.

-¿Quién ira a la competición? Es decir, ¿irás tú o Yukino?

-En realidad los jueces decidieron que tú irías al campeonato nacional, aunque la competición se la dieron como ganada a Yukino- al oír aquellas palabras la Yagami bajó su mirada. Había conseguido su sueño, pero tenía que renunciar a él de forma obligada por la lesión-. Vendrán a verte y, a lo mejor, decidirás quien competirá por ti. -la castaña sonrió tímidamente.

-Ya veo.

-Te traigo una cosa. Es una tontería pero supuse que te gustaría mantenerlo.-de la mochila que llevaba la inglesa sacó algo que rápidamente Kari reconoció-. Tu tabla quedó destrozada y esta es la parte que mejor quedó.

Kari cogió lo que Naomi le daba. Si, era una pequeña parte de su tabla, en concreto el dibujo de una flor de loto algo rosada que había en la parte superior. La tocó como si así pudiera sentir el mar.

-Me acordé de que me contaste que esta tabla era tu preferida, porque la flor de loto era la favorita de tu madre y con ello sentías que estaba contigo en ese momento. -un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kari abrazando a la inglesa.

La conversación se desvió por otro camino e, incluso, Tai y Mat, que habían permanecido observando la escena, comenzaron a participar en ella. Por la tarde, cuando Naomi ya se había ido, llegaron el resto, Yoley, Zoe, Takuya, Ken, Koichi, Kouji y T.k.

Estos, al fin y al cabo, le entretenían, ya que se aburría de estar todo el día allí, aunque salía a andar por los pasillos del hospital con las muletas bastante a menudo. Entre broma y broma las horas se le hacían más cortas. Aunque no esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Se puede? -todos miraron hacia la puerta. Kari, Zoe y T.k más sorprendidos que ninguno.

-Si- dijo Kari que estaba de pie con las muletas y la típica bata de hospital.

-¿Podría hablar contigo, Hikari?- la castaña asintió-. En privado, si es posible.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la estancia. Kari se sentó en uno de los sillones que había, invitando a Yukino a hacer lo mismo.

-Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido. Y mucho más siento que ya no te pueda tener como adversario.- dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo echaré de menos.

Yukino suspiró profundamente, sabía que era la hora de contar lo ocurrido.

-Hikari, se que no me perdonarás, pero debo contarte algo -la castaña asintió. Con aquellas palabras sabía que algo había hecho la rubia para que ahora estuviera en aquel hospital.-. Lo siento mucho, pero yo soy la culpable de que ahora estés aquí. En los cinco minutos de descanso yo entré en la tienda donde estaban las tablas y aflojé las distintas partes de la tuya- su mirada se fijó en el dibujo de la flor de la tabla de Kari que estaba encima de una mesilla-. Yo tengo la culpa de que te cayeras, pero nunca he deseado que te ocurriera esto. Quería ganar pero no a este precio.

Kari cerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras. Era duro escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo. No dijo nada, las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Se que no me podrás perdonar, pero yo de verdad lo siento. Eras mejor que yo y esa idea no se metió en mi cabeza, tan solo quería ganar a cualquier precio. Y gané, pero no me siento bien con le resultado.

-Yukino, yo...-la castaña no sabía que decir.-. Tú eras buena, no debías haber hecho aquello. Si te sirve de consuelo no es tu culpa que este así, si aquella playa hubiera sido normal y no rocosa nada de lo que ha ocurrido hubiera pasado. Y si, algún día te podré perdonar, no ahora, pero si en el futuro y aunque no lleguemos a ser amigas, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

La rubia se puso a llorar. Todo lo ocurrido podía con ella, se sentía como una mierda, culpable de aquello, pero ya no podía hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Kari abrazó a Yukino.

-En realidad no merezco tu perdón. Eres una gran persona- dijo Yukino sonriendo-. Me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

-Adiós, Yukino.

La rubia dio un par de pasos, pero se paró antes de salir por la puerta.

-Se me olvidaba- la rubia sacó de su mochila un trofeo-. Esto es para ti. Aunque no ganarás la última competición te lo mereces, eres la mejor Hikari.

Ambas se sonrieron y, finalmente, Yukino se fue.

Cuando volvieron a entrar se encontraron con la Yagami con un trofeo en la mano. Tai se acercó y lo observó. Si, era el trofeo de la última competición, pero había algo especial en él. En el lado opuesto al que ponía primer premio en una chapa dorada había otra con las palabras de aquellas dos que habían sido sus grandes rivales, Naomi y Yukino.

_Cada vez que vea las olas y sienta la fresca brisa me acordaré de ti, porque tú eres la que debía estar allí. Eres la mejor. Yukino Ajibana._

_Me enseñaste que creer en mi misma era lo importante. Cree en ti, porque aunque no estés en el mar que tanto quieres, hagas lo que hagas, lo harás bien. Naomi Johnson._

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, al fin y al cabo, todo aquello simbolizaba un adiós a lo que tanto le gustaba, a su pasado. Pero siempre quedaba el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos capítulos para el final de este fic. Pobre Hikari, creo que le he hecho sufrir mucho, es decir todo lo malo le toca a ella. <strong>

**Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero estoy empezando nuevamente a tener muchos exámenes, aunque queden casi dos meses para mi evaluación.**

**Gracias a aquellos que dejan su review y leen esta historia. **

**Cuídense. :)**


	14. Decisiones e inicios

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Decisiones e inicios.<strong>

Tai abrió la puerta de casa para dar paso a la castaña con muletas. Después de los cinco días en el hospital volvían a casa, por fin podrían descansar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes, hermano, estoy bien.- la Yagami llevaba una mochila y estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras de su casa para acceder a su habitación. De hecho, echaba de menos aquel lugar.

Odiaba tener que estar con las muletas, le reducían mucho la movilidad, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía hacer?

Cuando entró a su habitación se dirigió directamente a la estantería con los trofeos. Tan solo le tenía que añadir uno, su último trofeo, la despedida de aquel deporte. Dejó la mochila sobre la cama y se sentó en esta. Sacó el trofeo y el trozo de tabla que había sobrevivido en un estado decente al incidente. Se volvió a levantar con ambos objetos, cada uno en una mano, y sin hacer caso a su pierna escayolada, dejó de lado las muletas, y saltó con una sola pierna, nuevamente, hacia la estantería. Colocó el trofeo en el estante que quedaba a nivel de sus ojos, estaba segura de que siempre le gustaría mirarlo y aunque recordara viejos tiempos, se sentiría feliz de haberlos vivido.

En un estante más abajo colocó la parte de su tabla. Exactamente junto a un collar que había permanecido allí durante años. Era un recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres y lo tenía desde que era pequeña. Era una cadena fina de oro con un colgante de oro también, en forma de corazón. Este tenía incrustado en uno de sus lados una piedra azul. Ese azul que caracterizaba el cielo en una mañana soleada, despejada de nubes, igual que aquel agua que conformaban las playas en las que tanto tiempo había pasado, aunque cristalinas siempre vería el mar azul. En realidad, ella y todo el mundo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo. Al fin y al cabo todo podría ser peor.

* * *

><p>-T.k, ¿de verdad quieres esto?<p>

La atención del susodicho fue llamada por su hermano que observaba al menor desde el marco de la puerta. Solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Te estás haciendo más daño a ti mismo.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que importa -dijo acercándose-. Habla con Kari.

-Le he causado ya bastante sufrimiento, además necesito cambiar de aires, conocer a otras personas.

-¿Si de verdad la amas no la olvidarás tan fácilmente?

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Los dos se miraban, azul contra azul. El pequeño se sentó en la cama y pronto fue seguido por el mayor.

-Han pasado meses desde que la besé y no hablamos hasta aquella noche en su casa. Estos días que ha estado en el hospital, cuando he tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, ni siquiera me miraba. No me ha dirigido la más mínima palabra. Ella quiere olvidar el pasado, hermano, y me temo que yo soy parte de él.

Tras aquellas palabras se volvió a levantar y salió por la puerta dejando al mayor pensando. ¿Cuándo su hermano había crecido tanto? Recordaba aquellas noches de tormenta en las que T.k dormía junto a él cuando era pequeño ya que tenía miedo. Echaba de menos al pequeño Takeru que necesitaba de su protección.

Ahora aquel que siempre sería su pequeño hermano había decidido irse a estudiar una temporada a París, donde vivía su abuelo, para cambiar de aires. Todo aquello por una chica.

* * *

><p>-Voy a salir, ¿necesitas algo?<p>

-No, Tai.- la castaña sonrió. Estaba viendo la televisión, bueno intentando buscar algo decente que ver.

-Vuelvo en un rato. Adiós.

El mayor de los Yagami salió de la casa. No quería dejar a su hermana sola, pero este le obligó a salir un rato con sus amigos. Necesitaba salir del ámbito familiar aunque fuera por unas horas.

Tras pasar un montón de canales lo único entretenido que encontró fue una película a la que no le encontró mucho sentido, pero no tenía nada más en que gastar su tiempo.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se sorprendió porque no esperaba ni a Zoe ni a Yolei, así que se preguntaba quien sería. Cogió sus muletas y a los poco segundos ya había llegado a la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubia tras la puerta.

-¡Hola Matt!- saludó la castaña alegremente.

-Hola Kari. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bastante bien, ¿tú?

-Bien -la castaña pudo notar que le rubio estaba algo tenso.

-Mi hermano no está, ha salido hace unos minutos.

-No pasa nada. Hoy no es con Tai con quien vengo a hablar.

La Yagami se sintió algo sorprendida. Dejó pasar a Matt dentro de la casa que también conocía a esas alturas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó cortésmente Hikari.

-No, estoy bien así gracias.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Era raro aquella tensión por parte del rubio mayor. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero parecía que algo le carcomía las entrañas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Matt levantó su mirada, la cual había fijado en la mesita de café del salón, para mirar a la joven de su lado. Había demasiado silencio y no se dio cuenta hasta aquel momento. Kari había apagado la televisión y miraba fijamente al chico.

-El viernes daremos una fiesta en casa. Tu hermano y tú estáis invitados.

-Informaré a Tai, yo no creo que vaya, ya sabes -dijo mirando su pierna, a lo que el rubio sonrió-. Pero, dime, ¿cuál es el motivo?

Otra vez hubo un largo silencio y las siguientes palabras fueron dichas casi en un susurro.

-Takeru se va a Francia.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron más de lo que nunca pensó que sus órbitas podrían. T.k se iba.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó dudosa la castaña.

-Él piensa que ya te ha hecho demasiado daño y que ya no le quieres. Se va para intentar olvidarte.

-No...

-Quiero que pienses en esto, yo ya me voy. Cuidate esa pierna, Kari.

-Adiós Matt.

De repente la Yagami se quedó sola con el silencio de la casa. A solas con sus pensamientos, unos que le hicieron llorar. Por su culpa T.k se quería ir, y ella no sabía como pararle.

* * *

><p>-De verdad, no quiero una fiesta de despedida.<p>

-Venga, hijo. Será la última vez que verás a tus amigos por una larga temporada. Nosotros te iremos a ver, pero ellos no.

Los dos rubios y su madre cenaban con una calmada conversación. Eran una familia unida, aunque ahora que T.k se iba se rompía un poco más.

-¿A qué hora saldrá el vuelo el sábado? -preguntó el mayor.

-A las once de la mañana, tendremos que madrugar.

Matt asintió, sin duda se le notaba triste por aquel acontecimiento. Desde muy pequeños habían estado separados debido al divorcio de sus padres. Él siempre había vivido con su padre, y T.k con su madre. Ahora se sentía a gusto tal y como estaban, volvía a sentirse como en familia a pesar de que su padre no estuviera con ellos.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre. -dijo levantándose de la silla-. Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

Y con aquellas palabras Matt salió del apartamento y se embriagó de la fresca noche. Faltaban tres días para el sábado, y poco a poco se sentía peor.

La noche era calmada, caminaba sin hacer caso a su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo, nada le interesaba.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la madrugada y Matt regresaba a casa, triste.<p>

-¿Estás bien, hermano?

Aquella voz consiguió sobresaltar al mayor que miró hacia el sofá donde se encontraba todavía su hermano.

-¿Qué haces levantado todavía, T.k? Mañana tienes clase y te tienes que levantar pronto.

-Ya hablas como nuestra madre cuando eramos más pequeños -dijo acompañando estas palabras con una breve risa.

El mayor de los rubios también sonrió. Siempre decían que ellos dos eran diferentes, pero en el fondo no lo eran tanto. La mayor diferencia era que Takeru era más sociable, amable y costaba más que se enfadase, pero en el resto de los aspectos eran casi iguales.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Matt.

-Pues aquí estoy -dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano y se sentaba en el sofá.

-No quiero irme y seguir dejarte así -la conversación se daba entre susurros para no despertar a su madre-. Se lo que te pasa y yo también te echaré mucho de menos. Se que nuestra relación como hermanos ha sido difícil, pero siempre serás mi hermano y la distancia no cambiará que lo seas.

-Lo se. Pero no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que cuando eramos pequeños.

-No lo haremos. Hemos crecido, nuestra relación es más fuerte y te llamaré todos los días.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, pero siempre que me prometas que si te pasa algo me lo cuentes.

-Prometido.

-Entonces no estés triste, hermano.

El rubio mayor se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, tras decirle a su hermano "buenas noches". T.k le observó marcharse con una mirada triste, mientras se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien con aquella decisión.

* * *

><p>-Creo que está todo, Matt.<p>

Tai y Matt llevaban una hora solos preparando aperitivos, la música, corriendo los muebles para que hubiese más espacio,..., todo para la fiesta de T.k.

Las horas pasaban muy rápido según la opinión del rubio. Se quedó observando el salón y recordó lo que había pasado cuando llegó de su paseo hacia dos días. Mañana sería sábado y su hermanito se iría.

-Ese ánimo arriba -el castaño le sacó de sus pensamientos-. Se que es triste, pero no creo que Takeru quiera que sus últimas horas contigo estén llenas de tristeza.

-En eso tienes razón -dijo sonriendo, aunque su rostro cambió rápidamente a una expresión más seria-. ¿Vendrá Kari?

-No lo creo.

Los dos hermanos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido entre sus dos hermanos. No les gustaba que todo hubiera pasado así y Matt todavía tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara. Pero aquellas esperanzas iban desapareciendo con el paso de los segundos, minutos, horas...

Pronto se encontraron todos reunidos: Takuya, Koichi, Kouji, Zoe, Yolei, Tai, Matt, T.k, y algunos amigos de este de escuelas anteriores. Se lo estaban pasando bien, entre risas, historias del pasado y bromas por todos los lados. Sin embargo, el rubio menor se estaba agobiando, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su hermano que estaba hablando con Tai.

-Hermano, voy a salir un rato si te parece bien.

-Mientras no te pierdas -dijo bromeando.

-Hasta luego.

El rubio salió sin destino aparente, tan solo necesitaba salir de su casa. Dejar que el tiempo corriese sin que se diese cuenta y sin nadie a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Kari estaba triste, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se sentía culpable de que Takeru se fuera. ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Buscarlo?¿Hablar con él? No creía que unas simples palabras pudieran acabar con el dolor que debía haberle provocado durante aquel tiempo, más que el que a sí misma se hacía intentando alejar al rubio, ignorándolo. Él se merecía algo mejor.<p>

-Estoy harta -dijo a la casa vacía.

Estaba cansada de estar en casa encerrada. Había salido varias veces, siempre con su hermano, para dar paseos, pero nada más. Aburrida de su alrededor, cogió sus llaves y sus muletas y salió. Se estaba volviendo loca entre aquellas paredes.

* * *

><p>El mar era un lugar fantástico y maravilloso. Desde pequeña le había hechizado, su vida sin él sería muy difícil ya que tan solo con verlo todo cambiaba.<p>

Aquella escena le calmaba el corazón, pero en ella había algo que no esperaba encontrar. Si, era el chico rubio. Su corazón le impulsó, llegó hasta él y se sentó en el banco que se encontraba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Él tampoco se inmutó.

Tan solo sentían la respiración del otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, estaban muy tensos con la presencia del otro. Pero después de un rato sin decir nada, fue T.k quien se atrevió a pronunciar unas palabras.

-¿Qué tal estás? Ya sabes, tu pierna.

-Oh, bastante bien. -respondió.

Se sentía nerviosa y él ni siquiera la había mirado. Al fin y al cabo se sentía basura. Él la había querido y ella lo había alejado.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo del surf?

-Supongo que bien. Ya sabes es duro perder algo a lo que has dedicado tanto tiempo, pero supongo que no se puede cambiar lo ocurrido.

-Te entiendo -dijo mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

La Yagami no sabía que decir, que hacer,..., quería salir corriendo de allí, aquella situación le ahogaba. El rubio sentía que no podía con aquella situación, era demasiada tensión.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. -se levantó rápidamente del banco y se dispuso a andar-. Hay una fiesta esperándome en casa.

-No -dijo en su susurro la castaña.

Aunque fue un susurro el rubio la oyó y se quedó parado. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña y se tapó la cara con las manos. El rubio, acto seguido, se puso de rodillas quedando a la altura de la Yagami.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kari?¿Por qué lloras? -le preguntó mientras quitaba las manos de la joven de su cara.

Hikari se secó las lágrimas, se sentía culpable de todo aquello.

-Yo tengo la culpa de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó T.k intrigado.

-Tú y yo. Todo esto, que te vayas. Yo lo siento mucho -decía la castaña mirando sus piernas, no era capaz de mirar al rubio.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada -dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para que la mirara-. ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-No -respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Suspiró y añadió-. Me arrepiento de dejarte ir, porque te amo -las dos últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro.

Hubo un silencio. En los ojos de T.k volvió a aparecer un brillo que hacía un tiempo había desaparecido.

-Entonces, no me dejes ir.

Ambos se miraron y en sus ojos encontraron algo que desde hace tiempo echaban de menos, aquel brillo. En realidad se echaban de menos al uno al otro. El rubio sonrió y se acercó a ella. No pudo aguantar más esas ganas que desde hace tiempo le llamaban y la besó. Al principio ella se sorprendió, pero finalmente reaccionó. Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron y se miraron.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas por lo que dije aquella noche?

-No necesitas que me perdones. Supongo que me enfadé por miedo a lo que podría pasar, a tener una relación entre nosotros. No hay nada que perdonar. Pero dime, ¿te irás?

El rubio sonrió y no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-Ahora no me puedo que ir. El motivo que quería olvidar en Francia se ha convertido en el motivo para quedarme aquí.

Hikari sonrió como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía. Esta vez fue ella quien le besó. Era un beso calmado, romántico y que les hizo olvidarse del resto de cosas, en aquel momento eran tan solo ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Cuando T.k llegó a casa, Matt se acercó rápidamente a él. Ya pensaba que a su hermano le había pasado algo, pero algo le extrañó de aquel Takeru que regresaba a casa, llegaba sonriendo. No le extrañaba el hecho de que sonriera, pero si aquella sonrisa tan verdadera que hacía tiempo que no veía.<p>

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, T.k?

-Lo mejor de este mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el mayor. Todos observaban a los dos rubios. La mayoría de ellos también se habían sorprendido de ver llegar al rubio tan sonriente.

-No iré, Matt. Me quedó aquí.

Matt procesó la noticia. En breves segundos estaba abrazando a su hermano. Ahora tan solo contar el motivo que le hacía permanecer en él.

Matt en su mente daba gracias a que Hikari hubiese sido capaz de decirle que todavía lo amaba y que no quería que fuese. Le debía mucho a la castaña, gracias a ella su hermano no se iría.

Al fin y al cabo, todo es posible. Por fin parecía llegar a esos jóvenes la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me da pena acabar este fic, mi primer fic. Un capítulo y esto habrá acabado. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y doblemente gracias a aquello que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review. Espero que os haya gustado. Cuídense. ^^<strong>


	15. El poder del amor

**Después de un tiempo aquí está el capítulo final. Tengo que decir que lo hubiera subido antes si mi ordenador no se hubiera estropeado, ya que perdí los avances que hice en este fic y en el otro.**

* * *

><p><strong>15. El poder del amor.<strong>

Hacía un mes y medio que todo había cambiado para varios jóvenes. El destino les había sido favorables, y ahora, por fin, estaban juntos. Si se paraban a pensarlo en poco tiempo todo había cambiado, ni siquiera había pasado un año desde que se conocieron.

* * *

><p>Tras el accidente, Hikari fue la encargada de decidir quien sería su sustituta en la competición a nivel nacional. Para sorpresa se todos la castaña escogió a Yukino Ajibana, su gran rival.<p>

Naomi Johnson debería seguir entrenando y desarrollando el gran potencial que tenía.

* * *

><p>Una joven castaña andaba por los pasillos del instituto mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Era lunes y todavía estaba algo dormida. Apenas quedaba un mes de clase y todos los exámenes le ocupaban su agenda. Sus tardes consistían en estudiar sin parar y bueno, ver a cierto rubio.<p>

Pronto, se paró delante de su taquilla, la abrió y metió varios libros que llevaba en su mochila. En escasos segundos ya había terminado y cuando cerró la puerta de la taquilla, a varios pasos, se encontraba un rubio ojiazul que la miraba cariñosamente.

-¿Qué tal, bonita?- preguntó el chico.

-Bien, ¿tú?

-Te echaba de menos -le dijo dándole una sonrisa encantadora.

T.k se acercó a Kari y la abrazó. Le encantaba abrazarla, se olvidaba del resto del mundo. Con ella, todo era perfecta. A la castaña también le encantaba que la abrazase, pero se sentía muy pequeña a su lado, al fin y al cabo, Takeru era una cabeza y media más alto.

Ella se deshizo de su abrazo consciente de todas las personas que les estaban mirando. T.k sonrió al saber que la chica estaba incómoda, tomó el rostro de la joven entre su manos y la besó. Era un beso calmado, tranquilo, y solo finalizó cuando les faltó el aire. La chica frunció su ceño, odiaba que el rubio hiciera aquello. Le dio la espalda al chico y se fue caminando por el pasillo. El rubio la observó, sonrió y caminó tras ella. Al llegar a su lado, paso su brazo por sus hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonreía.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no se podía enfadar con él.

* * *

><p>-¡Kari! Me alegra verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal estás?<p>

-Muy bien, Lewis, ¿tú?

-Bien, pero se te echa de menos por aquí -contestó su ex -entrenador observando al rubio que estaba junto a la castaña. -¿Qué te trae por la playa?

Desde el día en que la castaña había impedido que el rubio se fuera no había vuelto a pisar la arena.

-Venía a preguntarte si te podría ayudar en algo. -dijo la joven algo nerviosa, ante lo cual Lewis sonrió.

-Claro que si. Me alegro que te vuelvas a interesar por el surf. Seguro que podrás ayudarme a entrenar a estos chicos. Ya sabes a que hora.

La chica abrazó al hombre sonriendo. T.k le había ayudado a entender que no tenía porque dejar para siempre el surf, si no que podía ayudar a otras personas a hacer realidad sus sueños.

-Entonces mañana te veo.

-Que a si sea Hikari.

Se despidieron y los dos jóvenes se marcharon. Ambos se iban riendo de todo en general, cuando Ryo pasó delante de ellos.

T.k posó su mirada seria en él, al igual que el otro chico lo hacía. Se podía notar la tensión entre ellos. De repente, el rubio notó el brazo de su chica alrededor de su cintura a lo que reaccionó dándole un beso en la mejilla y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la joven. Sin embargo, volvió a centrar su atención en Ryo que miraba a Kari. Finalmente, Ryo se dio la vuelta y se olvidó de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Takeru estaba concentrado, lo necesitaba. Quedaban cinco minutos y era el último partido de la temporada. Si conseguían vencer se convertirían en los ganadores de esa temporada. Miró hacia el marcador, iban ganando por dos, 66-64. Respiró hondo y volvieron a entrar en el campo tras que su entrenador hubiera pedido tiempo muerto.<p>

Su mirada voló por las gradas. Estaban llenas de gente, la mayoría no la conocía, pero encontró a quien buscaba y sonrió al hacerlo. Kari estaba allí, junto a su hermano Matt, a Tai y Zoe.

El pitido del árbitro le sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió al juego. Era su equipo quien tenía la posesión del balón. Koichi avanzó hacia la canasta y le pasó el balón a su gemelo, el cual al verse bloqueado le lanzó el balón a Takuya el cual encestó.

Poco a poco iban tomando ventaja. En aquellos últimos minutos se sintieron motivados. Si, eran cinco amigos jugando contra otros cinco desconocidos y se lo estaban pasando bien. Quedaban unos escasos treinta segundos, Takuya le pasó el balón a Takeru y este marcó desde la línea de triples. A los dos segundos el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato símbolo del final del partido. Habían vencido 73-66 y ahora eran ganadores.

Todo el equipo lo celebraba. Recibieron la enhorabuena del adversario y estos se retiraron. Habían conseguido un trofeo y una medalla para cada uno. En aquellos momentos todos los chicos estaban eufóricos, completamente felices.

-¡Enhorabuena! -el rubio se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hermano mayor y con el mejor amigo de este - Habéis jugado muy bien.

-Gracias Matt.

-¡Felicidades enano! -le dijo el castaño mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos y se sonreían.

Tai era un hermano sobreprotector, pero no se había tomado a mal que Hikari tuviera una relación con el rubio.

-Acuérdate de llevar a mi hermanita a casa a horas decentes.

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana T.k.

-Hasta luego, chicos -dijo el rubio sonriendo y les siguió hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

T.k empezó a buscar a Kari. Se dio la vuelta y se la encontró hablando con los dos gemelos. Se acercó hacia ella lentamente y al darse cuenta de ellos, los dos chicos se retiraron. El joven le tapó los ojos a la castaña. Ella comenzó a reírse y quitó las manos del rubio con las suyas. Se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Enhorabuena campeón!

-Gracias pequeña -le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Estuvieron así durante un rato. No necesitaban palabras, estaban a gusto sabiendo que el otro estaba junto a él. Sin embargo, una voz les hizo despertar de su mundo ideal.

-¡Por fin! -los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia la voz y no se esperaban que la voz fuera de esa persona.

-¿Qué ocurre entrenador?

-Señorita Yagami, menos mal que por fin está junto a Takeru. Cuando estabais enfadados este chico no estaba en el planeta Tierra.

-Lo siento -dijo la joven sin saber que decir.

-No pasa nada. Has hecho un excelente partido Takaishi. Espero verte el próximo año por aquí.

-Lo haré.

-Más vale. Bueno, os dejo ya solos. Siento haberos interrumpido -dijo esto y se marchó.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras. La escena había sido totalmente extraña. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y las risas no tardaron mucho en ser escuchadas.

* * *

><p>Un curso más había pasado. Cuando eres mayor el tiempo va pasando más rápido.<p>

Tras los exámenes finales del último trimestre se celebraba un baile en el que la mayoría de los alumnos participaban, al menos todos los de los cursos superiores.

Una pareja bailaba al son de la música que desde hacia media hora había cambiado a ser un ritmo lento. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y no se decían nada. De repente fue la castaña quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque eres perfecta.

Ante aquellas palabras la castaña se sonrojó y el se rió. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, él seguía produciendo el mismo efecto que antes en ella y no podía evitarlo.

-Ven, vamos afuera, necesito aire fresco.

Sin soltarle una de las manos caminaron por el gimnasio lleno de parejas bailando aislados del resto del mundo, entre los cuales pudieron ver a Takuya y Zoe. Takeru empujó las puertas del gimnasio e hizo pasar a la joven.

Tras caminar unos minutos llegaron a un parque. Ambos jóvenes daban gracias a la brisa que les refrescaba, ya que el gimnasio era como un horno.

-¿Kari? -la joven volvió el rostro hacia el chico-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro -le contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras tenido el accidente? Es decir, ¿hubieras preferido el surf antes que a mi?

Ante aquella pregunta, Hikari miró al cielo, era una noche preciosa y el cielo estaba lleno de brillantes estrellas. Se quedó pensativa, no se había hecho esa pregunta a si misma. Tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar y contestar.

-Hubiera elegido sin dudar el surf -dijo la castaña en broma, pero el chico miró hacia el suelo con una expresión de tristeza, y al darse cuenta, Kari se puso delante de él, se agachó para ponerse a su misma altura y tomó las manos de Takeru entre las suyas-. T.k, mírame -el rubio hizo lo que la joven le pedía-. No se que hubiera pasado, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no hubiera sido tan estúpida de dejarte ir. A lo mejor, si no hubiera pasado el accidente, en estos momentos estaría aquí también contigo y puede ser que tuviera también el surf. Pero no me importa lo que podría ser, me importa lo que es, y ahora mi vida eres tú T.k. Porque tú eres más importante que cualquier deporte, que cualquier otro hombre, porque lo que yo siento solo me lo produces tú.

El rubio sonrió al oír aquellas palabras. Se sentía feliz de tenerla con él, porque ella era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida y no se arrepentía de nada. Hikari ahora era parte de su vida, una gran parte de ella, al igual que ocupaba su corazón. Si, la quería, no, no la quería, la amaba y siempre que ella estaba junto a él se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido nunca, Hika. Te amo.

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta fundirse en un beso calmado, pero apasionado, lleno del amor que había dentro de sus corazones, del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p><em>Los acontecimientos les hicieron separarse, pero fue el poder del amor el que les hizo estar juntos. Porque no hay nada que el amor verdadero no pueda vencer.<em>

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llega este fic. Estoy triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo de acabar con este fic, mi primer fic. Gracias a aquellas personas que lo han leído y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se han molestado en dejarme un reviews. Gracias a vosotros esta historia a llegado a su final.<strong>

**Ahora me centraré en "Sin miedo a nada" y bueno, está pasando por mi mente una nueva idea para un Takari, pero muy diferente y en el que estarán involucrados los digimon.**

**Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme. CUIDENSE. (:**


End file.
